Llámalo como gustes
by BluesHead-GreenEyes
Summary: Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8 :)
1. Taichi Yagami

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Taichi era muy malo con la historia pero Sora le hará entender lo maravilloso que resultan las épocas pasadas.

Palabra: **Época** – un periodo de tiempo determinado en la historia o en la vida de una persona. Propuesta por Midnighttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Un poco de fantasía a mi historia**

 **.**

Taichi intentaba no dormirse mientras la clase de historia tomaba partido. Diga lo que diga, lo suyo no eran las épocas pasadas y menos la que involucraba gente aburrida haciendo cosas aburridas. Quizá lo único interesante era el desarrollo de guerras civiles que solían tener lugar pero después de eso, poco le interesaba.

Recibió un golpe leve en la cabeza que lo hizo enderezarse y mirar a sus costados. Vio a Sora mirándolo con desaprobación, pero él sólo pudo encogerse de hombros. Ella le hizo una seña con la mano para que leyese el papel, así lo hizo.

 _Trata de no dormirte y te ayudaré a estudiar luego_ , rezaba en el papel. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja, haciéndola negar con diversión. Siguieron oyendo la clase hasta el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el fin de la misma.

─Eres un ángel, lo sabes, ¿no? ─Dijo Taichi cuando ambos salieron de clases seguidos por Yamato.

─Siempre resulta ser un ángel cuando se trata de salvarte el pellejo ─Comentó Yamato recibiendo un gruñido por parte del moreno.

─Ya, ya. No es tan aburrido si te involucras en la época de la que se está hablando ─Siguió diciendo Sora─. Ahora, iremos a la biblioteca y te ayudaré un poco.

Taichi asintió entusiasmado y ambos se despidieron de Yamato, quien tenía ensayo con su banda.

Las bibliotecas y Taichi Yagami eran contradicciones tan grandes que verlos congeniar resultaba onírico. Sora seleccionó algunos libros y se encaminó hacia una de las mesas libres que encontró seguido por Taichi quien tomó una historieta de guerra civil japonesa con _yokai_ incluidos. Esos eran sus favoritos.

─¿Cómo es posible que te gusten los mangas históricos pero no la historia? ─Preguntó Sora mirándolo entretenido con la historieta.

─Dah, hay acción ─Respondió divertido de verla molesta. Ella le arrebató su manga y lo colocó a un lado que él no pueda alcanzar. En su lugar, le tendió un libro de las guerras civiles que contemplaron las épocas antiguas de su país.

─Puedes encontrar tanta acción en éstos libros como en los mangas. Después de todo, muchos de ellos se inspiraron en historias reales ─Le señaló algunos párrafos y le fue explicando el desenlace de muchas batallas que algunos mangas tomaron como referencia para su creación.

Taichi al principio no lograba seguirle el hilo a la pelirroja pero a medida que avanzaba, comenzaba a comprender los acontecimientos y hacerse a la época que se vivía en ese entonces. Y a la par que ella hablaba, la mente volátil de Taichi comenzaba a imaginarse a sí mismo como un combatiente de batalla, añadiendo todo lo que Sora iba diciendo a sus recreaciones mentales.

Sin duda, la historia no era tan aburrida como podría parecer, pensó Taichi. Miró a Sora hablando con emoción sobre cada acontecimiento y no pudo evitar pensar en ella como algún tipo de soldado, preguntándose si también hubo mujeres puestas en la línea de fuego.

Cuando terminó su tiempo entre libros, Taichi se llevó algunos libros de historia con él a su casa para sorpresa de Sora. Taichi comenzaba a verle el gusto a las épocas pasadas, claro que sin tanta fantasía como sucedía con sus mangas.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	2. Junkari

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hikari fantasea siempre que puede y una tarde, alguien se unirá a ella.

Palabra: **Fantasía** \- Idea, historia, cosa o percepción falsa de la realidad que solo existe en la mente de quien la imagina. Propuesta por Genee.

* * *

 **.**

 **Una cafetería. Dos fantasiosas.**

 **.**

Solía mirar al cielo e imaginaba tantas cosas. Extendía sus brazos como si intentara alcanzar las motas blancas que circulaban con parsimonia encima de ella. Era muy _fantasiosa_ , le habían dicho muchos pero no podía evitarlo.

Había veces que la realidad era algo tediosa y necesitaba escaparse un momento a _su_ realidad. Solía volcar su imaginación en un pedazo de hoja seca o una ventana empañada por el frío. Le gustaba hacer dibujos en la arena y buscarle significados a las nubes que sobrevolaban sin prisa su cielo.

Hikari Yagami era soñadora, fantasiosa y no hacía nada por remediarlo.

Las tardes de frío acudían a la misma cafetería de siempre y pedía un té de frutos rojos que acompañaba con un bizcocho bien dulce. Le gustaba sentir el calor de la taza adueñándose de su piel cuando la abrazaba con sus manos y perdía la noción del tiempo entre observar a la gente pasar, imaginándose las vidas que podría llevar.

─Ese sombrero lo hace lucir como cualquier sospechoso ─Hikari dio un respingo al oír la voz de una mujer a su lado. Girándose nunca esperó encontrar la sonrisa de una mujer de tez morena, cabello corto y granate y un café moccha en su diestra mientras observaba por su misma ventanilla al hombre de sombrero chato mirando a sus espaldas con insistencia─. ¿No lo crees?

A Hikari le tomó un momento responder a aquella intervención pues nunca esperó que alguien la notara observando a las personas caminar. Un sonrojo se adueñó de sus mejillas así que se apresuró a mirar al hombre en cuestión.

Alto, robusto con una chaqueta larga y un sombrero negro y chato, en cuya mirada se cernía cierta preocupación a medida que miraba a sus alrededores, parecía apurado.

─Creo que podría estar aguardando a alguien… ─Miró a la mujer─, alguien peligroso.

─Lo supuse ─Respondió ella sonriendo y Hikari no pudo negarse a responder a aquel gesto─. ¿Puedo? ─Dijo señalando el lugar vacío frente a ella. Hikari asintió─. ¿Vendedor de droga? ¿Sicario?

─Creo que podría ser un comprador antes que vendedor ─Respondió Hikari volviendo a mirar al hombre del sombrero chato─. No lo veo con un porte de vendedor.

─Esa chaqueta es de cuero y podría apostar a que es una imitación. Si fuese un vendedor tendría una original y quizá un mejor sombrero ─Miró a Hikari con una sonrisa ladina─. Tienes buen ojo.

No supo si fueron sus palabras o la manera en la que la miraba lo que hicieron que Hikari sonriera con timidez, casi como una niña tonta y avergonzada. Vio a la mujer extendiendo su mano libre y grande hacia ella a modo de saludo.

─Jun Motomiya ─Dijo la mujer─. Me gusta perder el tiempo fantaseando.

Hikari sonrió con más comodidad, respondiendo a la mano de Jun con la suya, estrechándola amigablemente.

─Hikari Yagami ─Respondió─. Me llaman fantasiosa.

─Pues creo que es el mejor halago que puedan darte ─Le guiñó el ojo─. La fantasía es la mejor realidad.

Ambas sonrieron permitiéndose perderse en la compañía de la otra a medida que el tiempo transcurría, sin plantearse que a aquella cafetería sería su punto de encuentro futuro. Uno de tantos.

* * *

¡Junkari para el alma! :D

Gracias por leer :3


	3. Daiyako

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Miyako siente cosas por Daisuke pero no encuentra palabras para describirlo.

Palabra: **Inefable** – Algo tan increíble que no puede ser explicado con palabras. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Sentimientos sin nombre**

 **.**

Sus piernas se movían con velocidad, no podía dejar de correr, sentía que su cuerpo explotaría de ser así. Aún no comprendía lo que pasaba por cabeza o por su cuerpo en sí pero sabía que era increíble. Subió las escaleras del departamento de Hikari incapaz de respirar con normalidad pues todo lo que necesitaba en esos momentos era hablar con su mejor amiga.

Tocó la puerta un par de veces y a penas vio que Hikari le abrió la puerta, Miyako saltó a por ella, enredando sus brazos a su mejor amiga para saltar en su lugar.

Si bien era cierto que Miyako siempre fue efusiva y expresiones cargadas de energía, Hikari la sentía aún más enérgica que de costumbre. Intentaba que su amiga le explicase por qué tanta emoción pero sencillamente no lograba que Miyako hablase con tranquilidad.

Cuando pareció bajar los decibeles en la Inoue, Hikari la hizo sentarse en su sofá para que pueda explicarle con mayor detenimiento.

─¡Lo besé! ─Fue lo primero que dijo y Hikari parpadeó un momento sin comprender hasta que hiló los hechos─. ¡Besé a Daisuke!

Hikari pasó del asombro a la algarabía, sentándose junto a su amiga para que le explique todo cuanto sucedió, ambas cargadas de emoción, Hikari pudo comprender por qué tanta efusividad en Miyako.

─Hice lo que dijo Mimi-san ─Dijo poniéndose de pie para recrear todo lo sucedido─. Me paré firme frente a Daisuke y solté todo lo que llevaba meses guardando… Cuando terminé esperé a la reacción de Daisuke y sólo se quedó de pie sonrojado, incapaz de decir algo. ¿Puedes creerlo?

─Es Daisuke. Sabes que mucha información acumulada lo deja sin habla ─Ambas sonrieron divertidas.

─Lo sé, lo sé. No sé qué me pasó pero estaba tan entusiasmada que me acerqué y lo besé… Al principio entré en pánico cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice pero Daisuke me correspondió. ¡Me beso de vuelta!

Volvió a saltar para sentarse sobre el sofá y ambas siguieron hablando con emoción.

─¿Qué sentiste? ─Preguntó Hikari y Miyako lo pensó un momento.

─Te sonará gracioso pero no sé cómo explicarlo ─Miyako se quitó los lentes un momento para limpiarlos sin poder borrar la sonrisa del rostro─. No sé si existan palabras para explicar lo que sentí, Hikari.

─Inefable… ─Susurró Hikari y Miyako la miró con curiosidad─. Es una palabra que leí en una novela. Es cuando sientes algo increíble pero no lo puedes explicar.

─¡Exactamente! ─Miyako echó a reír y se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá─. Exactamente… ─Volvió a decir pero casi en un susurro. Todo lo que sentía por su mejor amigo sencillamente no tenía explicación, no se podía definir con palabras. No había otra cosa más que sentirlo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	4. Yamato - Takeru

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Yamato siempre ha protegido a Takeru, incluso cuando éste dormía.

Palabra: **Sonámbulo** – una persona que camina dormida. Propuesta por Midnighttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Toma mi mano**

 **.**

Yamato suspiró por quinta vez en lo que iba la noche. Escuchó los mismos pasos dormidos y el mismo golpeteo cada vez que chocaba contra alguna pared o puerta. A sus diecisiete años ya no era sorpresa tener que levantarse a mitad de la noche para buscar a su hermano sonámbulo caminando sin rumbo por el cuarto o la casa.

Vio a Takeru de pie frente la puerta del cuarto de sus padres que, en la actualidad, solamente era habitado por Hiroaki. Un Hiroaki que se levantaría de malas si oía a Takeru hacer sus movimientos nocturnos.

Posó su mano sobre la espalda de su hermano menor y dio sueves caricias en círculos para hablar lento y pausadamente.

─Vamos a la cama, Takeru, ¿si? ─Su hermano no respondió, obviamente, pero su cuerpo reaccionó a sus palabras, comenzando a caminar de regreso a su cuarto. Yamato lo guiaba con paciencia hasta que entraron a su cuarto y lo ayudó a volver a la cama.

Lo arropó como cuando eran niños y tomó su lugar junto a él en la gran cama que compartían. Su hermano menor era sonámbulo desde que sus padres se habían separado y normalmente su rutina de viaje era pasearse por el cuarto hasta llegar al cuarto de alguno de sus padres. Cuando estaba con Natsuko o cuando se quedaba a dormir con él y Hiroaki, solía hacer lo mismo: pararse frente a la puerta de sus padres.

Muchos psicólogos llegó a visitar pero todos decían lo mismo: sentía cierta añoranza. Takeru expresaba en su inconsciencia el miedo a recrear el doloroso adiós que sus padres se dijeron y que, con ellos, también lo hicieron Yamato y él.

Es por eso que Yamato siempre tenía paciencia para su hermano menor, porque quería estar para él, que no sintiese el vacío que su mente le obligaba a revivir por las noches. Entonces lo acompañaba durante la noche y le brindaba de la compañía que necesitaba.

Takeru tomó su mano y Yamato no dudó en entrelazar sus dedos con los de su menor, dándole esa seguridad que buscaba por las noches. Sonrió antes de quedarse dormido y lograr que su hermano hiciese lo mismo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	5. Junjou

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Jun no quería aceptar que se parecía a su hermano menor mucho más allá del cabello.

Palabra: **Euforia** \- un estado de alta felicidad y confianza en uno mismo. Propuesta por Kaiserin Carrie

* * *

 **.**

 **La tormenta**

 **.**

Si había una palabra que definiese a los Motomiya era "Euforia". Tanto Daisuke como Jun eran la fiel personificación de esa palabra, porque por más que quieran negarlo, se parecían demasiado. Y era esa razón por la que solían discutir mucho, pues eran muy parecidos. Ambos eufóricos como sólo ellos podían.

─No digas tonterías ─Dijo Jun dando un sorbo más a su bebida, frunciendo el ceño─. Compararme con Daisuke es casi un insulto.

Jou sonrió a su novia que se mostraba disgustada ante la comparación que hizo con respecto a su hermano menor. Y es que otra cosa que les vinculaba era aquella terquedad tan suya. Dijese lo que dijese Jou, nunca lo iban a aceptar realmente, por más razón que tuviese.

─De acuerdo ─Dijo sencillamente Jou, dándose otro sorbo a su propio refresco─. ¿No tienes clases ahora? ─Preguntó y Jun lo miró con cierta sugerencia.

─Puede que sí, como puede que no ─Sonrió─. ¿Tienes planeado algo?

─Un amigo quería vender sus entradas para el concierto que querías ir.

─¡¿Qué?! ¡No juegues! ─Dijo Jun poniéndose de pie casi de golpe, sorprendiendo a Jou en el acto─. ¡Es hoy! ¡Es hoy!

─Así es. ¿Pasaré por ti? ─Preguntó enseñándole las entradas del concierto con los cuales ella comenzó a saltar de alegría, de euforia.

─¡Eres increíble! ─Y antes de que él pueda responder a aquel halago, Jun lo tomó del cuello de su camisa para estirarlo hacia ella y besar sus labios con la energía que la caracterizaba.

Los besos de Jun siempre estaban cargados de ímpetu y fogosidad que lograban siempre derretirlo y hacerlo olvidarse del mundo a sus espaldas como en ese momento que olvidaba que se encontraba en su facultad de medicina al cual ella solía visitarlo. Los silbidos y griteríos que despertó aquel beso en el entorno estudiantil los hizo recordar que no estaban en su departamento sino en el parque de descanso de la facultad de medicina.

─Si vienes temprano ─Inició Jun al separarse de él, con los labios húmedos y sonrojados─, prometo complacerte antes de salir.

Jun besó su mejilla con cariño y se marchó de allí, dejando a un muy enrojecido Jou Kido, tieso como pedernal, mirando aún atónito por donde se marchó su novia. La tormenta había arrasado nuevamente y Jou no podía dejar de adorar la furia con la que ella actuaba. Con esa euforia tan suya.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	6. Haruhiko y Sora Takenouchi

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Él sólo no quería olvidar su risa.

Palabra: **Remembranza** \- Memoria. Propuesta por Chia Moon

* * *

 **.**

 **Sólo un poco más**

 **.**

Existían ocasiones en las que la memoria le fallaban, pero sus médicos le habían advertido aquello. Era propio de la edad y de su enfermedad misma. Al principio no eran tan críticas las lagunas mentales que lo atacaban y cumplía con los horarios de sus medicinas; sin embargo, a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, su enfermedad lo hacía con él. Cada vez, arrebatándole la remembranza que alguna vez le perteneció.

Sintió la tibieza de una mano tomando la suya y sus ojos se voltearon casi con sorpresa hacia la dueña de ésta. Una mujer pelirroja, con hebras llegándola hasta los hombros y ojos cobrizos lo observaban con cariño. Un cariño que él no recordaba.

─¿Eres la nueva enfermera? ─Preguntó Haruhiko Takenouchi.

La mujer pelirroja intentó no demostrar su dolor tras aquella pregunta, camuflándola tras una sonrisa comprensiva y cálida. Haruhiko reconocía aquella sonrisa en muchas personas que iban a visitarlo. La mayoría la formulaba para no hacerlo sentir mal y los odiaba por ello; pero en esa mujer, le dolía. Inexplicablemente, pero dolía.

─Soy tu hija, papá ─Respondió─. Sora.

Una daga en el pecho hubiese sido menos dolorosa que aquella revelación, pues estaba seguro que no fue la primera vez que ella habrá respondido de esa manera.

Recordaba el ejercicio mental que solían pedirles los enfermeros cada que podía. Repetir sus datos principales: "Soy Haruhiko Takenouchi. Nací el 5 de septiembre de 1963. Toshiko es mi esposa y Sora-chan es mi hija. Soy un investigador digimon". Eran datos básicos que le ayudarían a recordar todo lo que importaba.

Pero lo olvidó. Como casi todo.

Sora trató de ocultar sus ojos llorosos de él y dijo que iría un momento al baño. Él recordaba vagamente aquel rostro, en otra oportunidad lo había visto. Recordaba algo relacionado a un baile, quizá de secundaria. Quizá era Sora o quizá fue Toshiko.

Antes de que Sora saliese del cuarto, las palabras de Haruhiko brotaron como manantial, deteniéndola.

─¿Falté a tu baile de graduados, Sora-chan? ─La pelirroja se giró a mirarlo con duda, ya sin importarle que vea sus lágrimas─. Lo siento...

Ella sonrió casi con una risita baja. Se secó las lágrimas salientes y volvió a tomar asiento junto a la cama en la que él yacía sentado.

─Llegaste tarde ─Respondió ella y su sonrisa se contagió al rostroade su padre─. Creí que no vendrías pero lo hiciste.

─Te veías hermosa, estoy seguro ─Dijo él y ella sonrió con más soltura─. Creo que incluso mis pasos de baile te avergonzaron un poco.

Sora no se contuvo la carcajada que afloró de sus labios y él volvió a sentirse cálido. Volvió a él un poco de aquella remembranza que su enfermedad se empecinaba en arrebatarle. "Sólo un poco más..." se dijo, "recuerda un poco más", porque sus memorias afloraban la sonrisa en su hija y él sólo no quería olvidarla.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	7. Taiyako

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Porque cuando Miyako estaba en apuros, podía decir cualquier cosa.

Palabra: **Oxímoron** – Palabras que, en una misma frase, se contradicen mutuamente, comúnmente una detrás de la otra. Propuesta por Gale el Remolino.

* * *

 **.**

 **Contradicciones**

 **.**

Cuando Taichi jugaba no sólo llamaba la atención de sus adversarios en la cancha de fútbol. Oh, no. El capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad de Odaiba era el centro de atención por muchas cosas además de su don como futbolista. Su cuerpo era una composición casi divina que resaltaba con los pantaloncillos de su uniforme y el sudor ciñendo la tela en las partes importantes. Su morena piel reluciendo bajo la luz del día y el ajetreo de sus veloces movimientos o su alborotada cabellera parecían hacerlo más apetecible a la vista.

Miyako Inoue no era la excepción a la fila de chicas que babeaban por el capitán y por más que ella fingiera lo contrario o lo negase con todas sus fuerzas, los hechos siempre la evidenciaban. Como su mirada perdida en él.

Era el hermano mayor de su mejor amiga, lo conocía desde la adolescencia, siempre luciéndose como el líder nato que era. Y durante sus años conviviendo con él, no había desarrollado tal atracción sino hasta entrado en la adultez, cuando la universidad los hizo convivir con mayor continuidad.

─¿Qué tal estuve? ─Taichi dejó la cancha atrás para ir hacia ella con un trote ligero. Miyako había adquirido la constumbre de estar en todos sus partidos, por más que sólo fuesen prácticas sencillas.

─Vi mejores ─Respondió Miyako y ambos se dirigieron una sonrisa divertida. Él la tomó por sorpresa y atrajo hacia él para abrazarla con su cuerpo sudoroso. Ella odiaba que hiciese eso─. ¡Taichi! ¡Asqueroso, suéltame!

─Tú me obligas, mujer ─Respondió él, hundiendo su rostro perlado por el sudor en el cuello de la de lentes, haciéndola reír y gritar al mismo tiempo─. ¿Qué tan bien estuve?

─¡Que me sueltes! ¡Ah, no, basta! ─Taichi no podía borrar su sonrisa a medida que ella más peleaba, entonces las manos del chico recorrieron la cintura de su amiga y las risas subieron de nivel─. ¡Basta! ¡No! ¡Maldición, Taichi!

─¿Cuáles son las palabras mágicas? ─Pronunció él contra su oído, erizando su piel y haciéndola perder su propio control.

─¡Así no! ¡No me toque así! ─Miyako debía agradecer que los demás jugadores o las otras personas que solían participar de las prácticas se encontraban saliendo de la cancha y nadie, además del mismo Taichi, escucharon sus palabras.

─¿Y cómo quieres que te toque? ─Preguntó él con una sonrisa ladina que la enrojeció de vergüenza y excitación. Su pregunta no venía con broma alguna, ella lo sabía. Fue por eso que un oxímoron brotó de sus labios.

─Yo no quiero… Quizá sí, pero tú no. O sea, eres atractivo pero yo no pienso eso. Yo… Yo sólo escucho lo que ven las otras y tú eres su hermano pero no me gustas y estás sudado de tu sabes qué pero yo no…

Taichi enarcó una ceja sin comprender ni una sola palabra de aquel oxímoron que brotó de su amiga, aunque la gracia no se borró de su rostro y mucho menos su ímpetu inicial que lo instó a callarla con sus labios. Las palabras contradictorias de Miyako murieron contra los labios de Taichi y ella no tardó en corresponder a aquel beso, a aquellos labios y a aquel cuerpo que la traía loca desde hace bastante tiempo.

El aire comenzó a faltarles por lo que fueron bajando la intensidad del beso hasta separarse. Ella estaba abrazada al sudoroso cuerpo del capitán de fútbol mientras él la tenía apretada entre la pared y su cuerpo. Ambos yacían sonrientes y sonrojados.

─¿Qué tan bien estuve? ─Volvió a preguntar Taichi, obviamente no se refería a su práctica de fútbol. Miyako sonrió y atrajo al capitán a ella nuevamente.

─Aún no puedo hacerme una idea clara. ─Fue su respuesta para besarlo ella y fundir su raciocinio en la boca del moreno, mientras las contradicciones de su mente sólo hacían más emocionante todo.

* * *

Éste es un pequeño regalo para Naguna en su cumpleaños :3

Espero que te haya gustado, linda. ¡Te deseo todo lo mejor del mundo! :D

Hasta otra~


	8. Mimato

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: ¿Crees en vidas pasadas? Pues ellos sentían conocerse desde antes.

Palabra: **Yuanfen** – El amor que nació predestinado en cada reencarnación. Propuesta por HikariCaelum

* * *

 **.**

 **Antes de conocerte**

 **.**

Él la conocía. De algún lugar o en algún momento ya la había visto. Sus hebras castañas y su mirada otoñal le recordaban a algo que él ya había visto. Que ya había sentido. Y era por eso que no podía dejar de mirarla.

Ella tampoco.

─Se llama Mimi Tachikawa. ─Yamato se giró hacia su hermano menor tras escucharlo y no pudo ocultar su sonrojo cuando vio su sonrisa divertida─. Ve a hablar con ella si tanto te gusta.

─No me gusta ─Mintió pero su hermano lo conocía más que suficiente.

Yamato volvió a mirar a Mimi, volvió a contemplarla sentada junto a otras chicas en el jardín de su instituto, todas hablando y riendo de algo que él ignoraba. Pero ella lo miraba de soslayo, lo contemplaba con tanta fascinación como él lo hacía.

* * *

Ambos corrían a todo lo que sus piernas podían. Ella intentaba no perder el ritmo pero sus pomposos vestidos le hacían la tarea difícil. Él escuchó su voz en un grito ahogado y miró a sus espaldas para verla retrasarse a causa de sus zapatos y vestimenta incómoda que su pertenencia a la realeza, la obligaban a llevar. Se volvió a ella y echándose de rodillas, le quitó sus zapatos.

─¡¿Qué hace?! ─Preguntó molesta pero él no se molestó en contradecirle, sólo tomó la falda de su vestido gigantesco y lo rompió, haciéndola chillar de sorpresa y rabia─. ¡¿Tiene usted idea de lo costoso de éste vestido?!

─Si aprecia su vida sabrá que ni mil vestidos valen la pena en éstos momentos ─Respondió el centinela─. Cuando estemos fuera del castillo, estos harapos no servirán de nada.

─¡Insolente! ─Chilló ella pero él hizo oídos sordos para tomar su mano y echar a correr nuevamente. Ya no se oían el repique de sus tacones contra el suelo, la urgencia de su huida no admitía lujos pues su cabeza estaba en riesgo.

* * *

─¿Puedo? ─Yamato levantó la mirada de sus pentagramas al oírla. Vio a Mimi de pie frente a él, mirándolo con curiosidad. Él solía abstraerse cuando tenía su guitarra entre sus manos así que no se percató de su presencia hasta que ella habló.

Él asintió y ella se robó sus papeles para sentarse junto a él, sin interesarle la cercanía que llevaban a pesar de no conocerse mucho salvo algunas materias que llevaban juntos.

─¿Y si me cantas algo? ─Preguntó Mimi con su confianza característica.

─¿Qué quieres oír? ─Mimi sonrió a su pregunta y él comenzó a perder interés en el mundo que les rodeaba.

* * *

El fuego les permitía el calor que las altas horas de la noche les arrebataba. El bosque, la noche, la falta de abrigo parecía hacer de su estadía, la peor de todas. Yamato Ishida arrojó más leña a la fogata que tenían, escuchando a Mimi maldecir mientras libraba una batalla campal contra insectos nocturnos.

Se volvió para mirarla y suspiró.

─Si se sigue moviendo así, ellos no la dejarán en paz ─Indicó con toda la paciencia que no tenía. Estaba cansado, sucio y tenía todo un ejército detrás de él por haber secuestrado a la princesa del reino.

─Pues a ver, señor sabelotodo, ¿por qué no hace que los mosquitos se alejen de mí? ─Ella también estaba cansada, muerta de miedo y hambre. Quedó a la cabeza de un reino cuyos hombres murieron en la guerra y las demás naciones quisieron aprovechar tal desventaja.

Sabía que era difícil asumir tal realidad cuando todo se le fue servido en bandeja de plata durante su vida. Él no era más que un simple soldado que sobrevivió y que pudo ayudar a escapar de la prisión en la que la resguardaban. Demasiado por asimilar, pensó.

─Es por tu olor ─Respondió Yamato a la antigua soberana de un reino sin nombre.

─¿Y qué sugieres que haga? ¿Qué me bañe? Perdona si no me he preparado para huir por mi vida… ─Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar por sus ojos y él se maldijo, porque si había algo que no toleraba por no saber cómo tratar era a una mujer llorando.

Se encogió de hombros. Sus padres habían jurado lealtad a los difuntos reyes, él debía continuar con lo mismo con la única heredera de aquel nombre. Paciencia, se dijo. Cuando lleguen al reino del Este, donde sabía que aún había una relación amistosa con su reino, él sería libre de aquella niña.

─No llores…

─¡Pues mil perdones, mi lord! ¡Estoy desesperada y no tengo de otra! ─Gritó ella y él perdía la paciencia.

Recordó a su hermano menor, Takeru, llorando por las noches cuando las tormentas azotaban. Él solía abrazarlo para tranquilizarlo pero no podía hacer lo mismo con esa mujer. Estaba seguro que ella lo abofetearía.

─Cállate y te llevaré a un lago ─Dijo Yamato elevando al voz un poco. Mimi detuvo su llanto y lo miró con incredibilidad.

─¿Un lago? ¿En una noche así? ¿Quieres que me congele acaso?

─¿Quiere librarse de los insectos? ─Preguntó y Mimi no pareció querer refutar aquella pregunta.

* * *

Después de clases solían salir juntos. El tiempo los hizo acercarse y la música parecía ser su propio idioma. Tardes destinadas a oír sus canciones favoritas en su vieja estéreo mientras sus ojos se buscaban con una insistencia camuflada. Habían veces en que perdían horas en la cocina, preparando platillos extraños que ella buscaba en internet; incluso su tiempo juntos se extendían al sofá y películas antiguas, películas que les hiciese sentir algo.

Más de lo que la compañía del otro despertaba.

─A veces creo que te conozco de toda la vida ─Dijo Mimi de un momento a otro, cuando se encontraban sentados en su sofá, viendo la televisión.

Él la miró y trató de no sonreír cuando ella lo dijo. La castaña le señaló con su índice.

─¡No te rías! ─Acusó─. ¿No te pasa lo mismo? ¿No crees que ya no habremos visto antes?

─¿A ti? Por favor ─Dijo él fingiendo desagrado, recibiendo un almohadazo en respuesta. Las risas continuaron y Mimi comenzó a arrojarle más almohadas hasta que su peso encima del de la joven la ancló a su sofá.

Las risas terminaron y sus miradas se encendieron con la otra. Ella tenía razón, él sentía que ya la conocía de antes, mucho antes de incluso conocerla. Su atracción era innegable y sus labios unidos en un beso casi ansioso, se lo demostró.

* * *

─¡No pienso desnudarme frente tuyo! ─Yamato le pidió, por enésima vez, que bajase la voz, pero ella era escandalosa.

─Pues yo no pienso dejarte sola un momento ─Respondió de mala gana─. ¿Acaso no dimensionas que ahora eres blanco de muchas naciones? Cualquier descuido mío podría costarte la vida.

Mimi no dijo nada, sus palabras calaron profundo en ella y él temió haberla roto más de lo que ya estaba. Ella bajó la mirada y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda. Sus ojos se colaron por encima de su hombro en una petición silenciosa porque la ayudase. Entonces las manos sucias y vendadas del soldado fueron hasta el seguro de lo que quedaba de su vestido y se lo desabrochó con cuidado.

Él apartó la mirada cuando la tela cayó al suelo y ella cubrió sus senos con sus brazos, abrazándose a sí misma. Lo miró, él mantenía la cabeza gacha, fijándose en otro punto para darle privacidad. Entonces a ella le apeteció. Porque él era lo único seguro que tenía en su vida y su cercanía velaba sus espaldas.

─Dijiste que cuidarías de mí ─Dijo Mimi y él cerró los ojos. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír porque él sentía lo mismo.

─Lo haré ─Respondió.

─Entonces no apartes tus ojos de mí ─Susurró antes de introducir su pie en el agua.

Él abrió los ojos de a poco y su mirada buscó a Mimi. Su desnudez lo recibió y él podía jurar que no había visto nada más hermoso en su vida. O quizá sí, porque el recuerdo de esa mujer se encontraba metido en su piel mucho antes de verla, de conocerla. Mucho antes de haber jurado dar su vida por protegerla.

 _Yuanfen_ , un amor que supera las vidas y se repite con sus reencarnaciones. Era un término que recordó y no sabía muy bien de dónde. Sólo sabía que conocía esa palabra.

Que la conocía a ella.

* * *

Cerró el libro con sus manos y lo apoyó sobre su regazo. Encontró su mirada y una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios. A ella le gustaba mirarlo sentado entre libros mientras lo oía leer en voz alta, mientras la vela iluminaba su rostro.

─Yanfen… ─Susurró ella, recordando lo que él había leído─. Suena extraño.

─Lo es ─Respondió Yamato enfadado en su bata oscura, la que le gustaba usar cuando sólo se mantenía en su morada, relajado y relegado a su biblioteca en donde a ella le gustaba oírlo─. Es un término chino.

─Y, ¿crees en él? ─Preguntó Mimi quitándole el libro de su regazo para colocarlo sobre la mesa de lectura y sentarse ella sobre él. Yamato sonrió al recibirla encima, paseando sus dedos sobre la fina seda de sus ropas para dormir.

Él no respondió, sólo la acercó para besar sus labios. Había algo que lo vinculaba a ella. Vidas pasadas, tiempo pasado. No sabía sobre reencarnaciones pero cuando besaba sus labios o sentía su cuerpo, había una conexión casi cósmica que lo hacía creer.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nagu! :D

Gracias a todos por leer :3


	9. RuMi (Ruki x Mimi)

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: ¿Masturbarse? ¡Claro que no! Ruki nunca lo haría… ¿Verdad?

Palabra: **Masturbarse** – Procurarse solitariamente gozo sexual. Propuesta por Chia Moon

* * *

 **.**

 **Personal**

 **.**

Imposible, pensó Ruki. ¿De verdad existían personas que hiciesen eso? No, ella sería incapaz. ¡De sólo pensarlo, se le ponía la piel de gallina! Y es que la masturbación era algo que sólo los enfermos hacían, los que terminaban delante de alguna pantalla segregando su vida a la pornografía barata.

Ella jamás podría hacerlo, así que cuando Mimi le preguntó con qué frecuencia lo hacía, la miró con disgusto y sorpresa, pero la castaña no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo.

─¿Lo preguntas enserio? ─Formuló Ruki a lo que Mimi asintió con total naturalidad hasta que una sonrisa pícara se formó en sus labios.

─No mientas, seguro que lo haces de vez en cuando ─Le guiñó el ojo haciéndola sonrojar.

─¡Eso es tan impersonal! Yo no hago esas cosas ─Soltó casi con desprecio instando que Mimi riese con ganas. El sonrojo en Ruki aumentó con esa risa, pues la castaña era ideal para hacerla poner en apuros.

─¿Qué hay más personal que la masturbación? ─Preguntó sentándose sobre su cama parar mirarla mejor. Era su día libre de clases y ambas se encontraban en su recámara compartida─. Es una manera de disfrutarte a ti misma; ya sabes, conocerte.

─Me conozco ─Dictaminó Ruki sin gracia─ y no necesito tocarme para eso.

─¿A qué le tienes miedo? ─Preguntó Mimi sin borrar su sonrisa─. Cuando te miro es como verte dentro de una cajita, toda comprimida ahí. Vamos, sal de tu zona de confort.

─No estoy comprimida.

─Eso es lo que diría una persona comprimida ─Respondió y Ruki comenzaba a perder la paciencia y el control sobre el carmín en su rostro─. Es sencillo, sólo te pones frente al espejo, desnuda y escuchas lo que tu cuerpo quiere.

Ruki no podía creer que en verdad estaban hablando sobre eso. Se reacomodó sobre su cama y con la testarudez que la caracterizaba, miró a Mimi, para decir.

─¿Por qué no me muestras, si tanto sabes? ─Su pregunta no quería inducir a Mimi a hacerlo, sólo quería que se retractara, que cerrar la boca porque estaba seguro que no sería capaz de hacerlo, no frente a ella.

Pero no conocía a Mimi.

La sonrisa en la Tachikawa comenzó a preocupar a la pelirroja, pues no sabía hasta qué punto podría llegar. De hecho, no sabía si Mimi tendría algún tipo de límite, maldición.

Cuando la castaña comenzó a levantarse la blusa dejando al descubierto su precioso brasier. El rostro de Ruki era un poema, no cabía de la sorpresa y tampoco podía dejar de mirar a Mimi. ¡¿Lo haría de verdad?!

─¡Basta, no, no lo hagas! ─Frenó Ruki y Mimi echó a reír con ganas. El rostro sonrojado de la pelirroja estaba dejando sin color a los tomates pues la risa de la castaña la hacía trizas.

─¿Qué te asusta, Ru-ki? ─Preguntó Mimi acercándose a ella y la Makino no sabía realmente donde mirar, si a el rostro sonriente de su compañera o sus perfectos senos.

 _Masturbarse_. No había nada más personal que eso, había dicho Mimi. Quizá era momento de sacarse algunos prejuicios.

* * *

Comienzo a tener un _crush_ por ésta pareja, así que es probable que escriba más sobre ellas juju

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	10. Iorikari

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Porque ella y el kendo no se llevaban bien. Hasta que Iori la ayudaba.

Palabra: **Apraxia –** Incapacidad de ejecutar movimientos coordinados sin que exista una causa de origen físico. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Marioneta**

 **.**

Cuando veía a Iori practicar el kendo parecía tan sencillo. Se movía tan rápido, ágil y grácil. Era como ver un conjunto de hojas mecerse al compás del viento. Según le había dicho, el Kendo era una constante entrega a prácticas, ejercicios y dedicación, por más sencillo que pareciese.

Hikari quiso intentarlo. Si, ¿por qué no? Pensó.

Pero todo lo que sus ojos le mostraban con respecto a Iori era mera apariencia, pues todo lo que él hacía ella no podía coordinar realmente. Parecía ser un manojo de piezas sin coordinación alguna. De hecho, nunca fue muy buena con la coordinación de miembros pero el kendo no se veía tan difícil. Mal error.

─Déjame ayudarte ─Dijo Iori para enderezar la espada de mandera entre sus manos, colocar mejor su postura y la separación de sus pies─. Intenta agitar la espada ─Pidió y ella lo hizo pero aún con mucha torpeza.

─Lo siento, creo que subestimé al kendo ─Respondió pero él no pareció molestarse por ello. De hecho, él nunca se molestaba con ella y siempre se ofrecía en ayudarla con toda la paciencia que tenía a su disposición.

Volvió a ayudarla con su postura y él fue acomodando su cuerpo para moverse con mayor soltura y coordinación. Gracias a él, Hikari podía accionar mejor pero sólo si él la guiaba, la corregía. No pudo evitar formar una sonrisa en su rostro, pues se sentía como una especie de marioneta, la cual necesita de alguien que la moviese para que ella actúe.

─Apraxia ─Respondió Iori cuando, en el descanso que se permitieron, ella le comentó sus pensamientos. Él siempre la escuchaba, siempre la observaba con toda la curiosidad que se pueda tener por algo, por alguien─. Es lo que dices. Las marionetas necesitan de una fuerza que las mueva, pero tú te mueves, Hikari. Es sólo que necesitas aún de otro que te ayuda a moverte coordinadamente.

─Es cierto ─Dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo. Él sabía tantas cosas y hablaba con tanta sabiduría. Quizá por ese motivo le gustaba ir a verlo practicar o sólo verlo. Sólo escucharlo. Sólo sentirlo.

* * *

Desde que tomé el reto de Sku sobre ésta pareja me ha gustado mucho. ¡Gracias por leer! :D


	11. LadyDevimon x Angewomon

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Ladydevimon era oscuridad pero disfrutaba de los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaba en el bosque. Angewomon disfrutaba verla a contraluz.

Palabra: **Komorebi** – rayos de sol que se filtran entre los árboles. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **A contraluz**

 **.**

Ella era oscuridad, pero aun así, le gustaba mirarla a contraluz y no entendía muy bien por qué. Ladydevimon era atemorizante para muchos digimons pero para Angewomon no. Porque cuando el sol se colaba por su cuerpo, por sus alas rotas y agujereadas, lograba verla de otra manera. Menos atemorizante y más enigmática, más real.

Desde hace bastante tiempo, ambas tenían esa afición por encontrarse bajo las hojas del bosque, cuando las últimas luces del día seguían en alto. No supo muy bien cómo se dio aquello, quizá se encontraron de casualidad en una ocasión y la presencia de la otra las hacía ponerse en guardia.

Porque ella era oscuridad. Se supone que debía mantenerse en su zona, en su resguarde de soledad y tinieblas, pero en cambio solía contemplarla cerrando los ojos mientras dejaba que _komorebi_ tocara su piel con dedos tímidos, con delicadeza.

Descubrió que a Ladydevimon le gustaba su oscuridad, pero también disfrutaba de los últimos rayos de luz colándose entre las hojas. Solía ir allí cuando necesitaba alejarse de lo que la rodeaba y Angewomon, por más que lo negase de primera entrada, le gustaba mirarla a contra luz. Porque era ver a la oscuridad y a la luz bailar pegados.

Y le gustaba verla así.

No decían mucho cuando estaban juntas, sólo dejaban que el komorebi hablase sobre su piel mientras el tiempo pasaba y el sol moría. Entonces, cada quien regresaba a su zona, a su lugar para esperar el día siguiente y volver a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Nunca he escrito nada sobre digimons pero como amo el yuri, no pude negarme a probar algo nuevo! :D

Espero les haya gustado :3


	12. Daikari

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hikari tenía un dilema, pero nunca pensó que la solución a ella estaba delante.

Palabra: **Vemödalen** – La frustración de fotografiar algo hermoso cuando hay miles de fotos iguales. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Algo nunca visto**

 **.**

Hikari miraba con indecisión la mesa que tenía delante. Resultaba tan molesto estar metida en aquella odisea interna en la que no tenía bando ni estrategia alguna. Era frustrante, porque las fotografías delante eran preciosas y ella lo reconocía, sin embargo, ¿qué la diferenciaban de las otras fotografías? ¿Acaso había algo novedoso entre sus obras que resaltasen del resto?

Por supuesto que no.

Dejó caer su frente contra la fría madera de la mesa y cerró los ojos un momento. Estaba exhausta de esa misma situación, pues no era la primera vez.

─Existe una palabra para eso ─Le había dicho una vez Takeru, su mejor amigo─. _Vemödalen_ , es una palabra utilizada ante la frustración de fotografiar algo que sea igual al resto.

Pensaba en sus palabras y sólo lograba frustrarse más.

Escuchó la puerta de su estudio abriéndose y no se molestó en levantar la mirada, después de todo, los únicos que entraban sin tocar eran su hermano mayor o su novio, Daisuke.

Sintió los labios de Daisuke rozando su coronilla a modo de saludo, consiguiendo que una sonrisa automática se formase en su rostro. Era una respuesta natural de su cuerpo ante su cercanía. Levantó la cabeza y vio delante de sus fotografías dos tazones de ramen bien calientes.

─Si no te alimento yo, tú no lo harás por tu cuenta ─Escuchó y vio a su novio sentándose a su lado. Ella sonrió y recostó su cabeza contra el hombro del moreno─. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ─Preguntó al mirar las fotos desperdigadas sobre la madera.

─Necesito elegir una fotografía para el concurso de la facultad ─Explicó mientras acercaba el tazón de ramen hacia ella para comenzar a comer, disfrutando de sobremanera el delicioso sabor que poseía siempre la comida del Motomiya.

Daisuke, por su parte, miraba bastante concentrado las fotografías que tenía delante, quizá buscando una manera de ayudar a su novia en tal decisión. Hikari no podía sino sonreír ante él, después de todo, Dai tenía razón: si él no la alimentaba, era posible que ella no lo hiciese. Como en esos momentos que, tras comer bocado se dio cuenta del hambre que traía encima.

De hecho Daisuke siempre velaba de ella pues Hikari podía llegar a ser bastante descuidada en muchos aspectos y aunque el moreno era el despiste en persona, su inocencia y cariño hacia la menor de los Yagami lograba despertar ese lado detallista que no siempre portaba.

─De verdad que esto está difícil ─Comentó Daisuke mirando por fin a su novia─. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan buena?

Ella rio divertida.

─Son doce fotografías y no puedo desechar alguna. ─Hikari se levantó un momento para buscar su cámara, intentando hallar alguna fotografía que le guste y que aún no haya revelado para tomarla como _la elegida_.

─¿Cuándo era el concurso? ─Preguntó Daisuke.

─La próxima semana pero debemos enviar nuestra fotografía ésta tarde a más tardar ─Respondió sin mirarlo, concentrada en su cámara. Se acercó hacia él y sólo entonces lo miró, sorprendiéndose de lo que encontró.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y enfocó su cámara hacia su novio sin que éste se percatara de tal detalle. Entonces jaló el gatillo y la cámara captó su imagen expresando su frustración ante las tantas fotografías que tenía delante. Era un muy buen tema: _Vemödalen_.

La fotografía de Daisuke fue enviada como representación a la frustración que existía ante la idea de captar algo que ya existe. Algo ya hecho. E irónicamente, su imagen fue algo nunca vista y terminó por agradar a los jueces.

Bendito, Daisuke, pensó.

* * *

¡Éste es un pequeño obsequio para Luz! :D

Espero que les haya gustado :3


	13. Taiora

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Taichi y Sora estaban destinados a estar juntos. Así el tiempo y la distancia pareciese decir lo contrario.

Palabra: **Masubi** _(Japonés)_ – Término japonés para "lazo", posee un significado que va más allá de la mera dificultad técnica, ya que a menudo esta palabra se escribía con los caracteres de "Espíritu Viviente", al considerar que buenos espíritus habitaban los lazos; también está relacionado con los hilos rojos del destino. Implica el nacimiento, creación y crecimiento. Es la vida misma." Propuesta por Sthefynice

* * *

 **.**

 **Enlazados**

 **.**

El tiempo y la vida los hacía siempre moverse en paralelo, siempre a un ritmo que pudiesen coordinar. Porque sus caminos estaban entrelazados, les guste o no, era algo que no podían controlar. Como cuando tratas de huir de tu sombra, sencillamente no puedes porque están entrelazados, porque es imposible huir de algo tan propio. Tan tuyo.

Porque lo eran. Taichi era de Sora. Sora era de Taichi. Por más que el tiempo y las distancias les hacían creer que no era así.

Once años. Niños apenas, niños que se crecieron casi juntos. Niños que, cuando miraban a su costado, estaba el otro. Pertenecían al tiempo del otro y estaban, inocente e inconscientemente, tomando parte de _masubi_ que los unía.

Quince años. A Sora comenzó a gustarle Yamato y viceversa. Taichi no hizo absolutamente nada por impedírselo, sencillamente sonrió y los observó de lejos, vio cómo sus manos se unían al caminar o cómo pasaban tiempo juntos. Un tiempo que, anteriormente, era suyo.

Diecisiete años. Mimi y Taichi pasaban tiempo juntos, mucho más del normal. Sora sabía que había algo, ciertamente serio entre ambos, Mimi era su mejor amiga y le contaba con lujos de detalles lo que sucedía. Y mientras la oía, una parte de ella parecía romperse, pero no tenía derecho a sentirse así, pensaba.

Veintitrés años. Sora y Yamato se comprometieron. Una noticia que se veía venir y aun así, dolió tanto para Taichi, pero no lo demostró. Las felicitaciones para la feliz pareja es todo lo que pudo expresar mientras él parecía alejarse cada vez más de lo que alguna vez tuvo tan cerca.

El tiempo y la distancia se hizo cada vez más extenso. Cada vez más lejanos. Él se marchó de Odaiba para estudiar al igual que Mimi, pero por caminos separados. Lo suyo no había funcionado y muy en el fondo, él lo sabía. Sora y Yamato también terminaron por separarse y ya no sabía nada de ellos.

Y tras tantos años de no verse, su lazo seguía allí, seguía jalando de ellos, seguía manteniéndolos unidos de una manera que ellos no entendía. Sólo cuando volvieron a encontrarse, volvieron a sentir esa pertenencia al otro.

Porque ellos, desde su niñez, adolescencia, juventud y adultez fueron creciendo juntos, estuvieron juntos aunque no lo pareciese. El _Masubi_ seguía allí, seguía enlazándolos. Su vida misma era el _masubi_. Ellos lo eran.

* * *

¡Otro regalito para Luz! :3 Espero les haya gustado~


	14. Mishiro

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Porque eran una pareja cliché, vean como lo vean. Claro que eso nunca les importó.

Palabra: **Cliché** _(Francés)_ – Estereotipo. Frase, expresión, acción o idea que, debido a su enorme atractivo, acaba perdiendo fuerza al ser continuamente utilizada. Propuesta por Gale el Remolino

* * *

 **.**

 **Romance de novela juvenil**

 **.**

Era tan cliché, no había otra manera de describirlos. La chica popular, la bonita de la clase, la que traía locos a todos los chicos (y chicas) del instituto pero que terminó fijándose en el cerebrito de la clase, el chico poco sociable y de bajo perfil.

─Si fuese una novela juvenil, tú serías la protagonista ─Dijo Mimi recostada contra su hombro mientras veían _Crepúsculo_ (para disgusto de Koushiro)─. Eres la típica protagonista, poco social, tímida que es vista como la _freek_ hasta que llega el chico popular, atractivo y que ve algo en ella que le atrae.

─¿Tú serías el chico popular, atractivo que ve algo en mí que te atrae? ─Preguntó Koushiro al mirarla con una ceja enarcada. Ella se enderezó sobre el sillón para besar su mejilla.

─Dah. Soy el galán de las historias ─Respondió ella, sentándose a horcajadas de sus caderas y así, rodear con sus brazos su cuello.

Koushiro siempre entraba en cuestionamientos internos cada vez que Mimi se encontraba tan cerca. No sabía exactamente dónde mirar, si sus labios o sus ojos. Ambos poseían un atractivo que lo hacía abandonarse en ellos y no querer regresar más.

Quizá su relación sea bastante estereotipado, además de las razones que le había dado Mimi, también estaba el hecho de que eran amigos desde la infancia y terminaron enamorándose. Otro punto cliché. Pero en realidad, no le interesaban a ninguno esos detalles, pues cuando estaban juntos se sentía distinto. Todo era distinto. Entonces lo _cliché_ pasaba a segundo plano.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Luz! :D

Espero que les haya gustado~


	15. Ken Ichijouji

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: La soledad no significaba oscuridad. Significaba sanación.

Palabra: Soledad – estado de aislamiento o reclusión a ratos perfecto. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Soledad**

 **.**

Todos necesitaban un momento para sí mismos y él más que nadie. La soledad no era mala, para él no, pero era necesaria e incluso adictiva. Le gustaba estar con sus amigos, es verdad, pero Ken Ichijouji también quería su momento de soledad para pensar, para descansar, para estar. Sencillamente estar.

Ponía música o tomaba algún libro y leía. Recordaba a Osamu hacer lo mismo, alejarse para mantenerse solo y es cierto que cuando hacía eso, a Ken le dolía pero nunca dijo nada. Tras su muerte, solía apartarse de sus padres para pensar en él, para comprender qué encontraba de bueno el mantenerse solo.

Y supo que estar solo era reparador, porque te encuentras contigo mismo. Aunque aquella soledad también lo volcó a caer en miedos y volverse al temible lado de la oscuridad. Porque soledad no era lo mismo que oscuridad y él no supo ver la diferencia, hasta que la luz lo tocó.

Recostado en su cama, leyendo un libro, le gustaba mantenerse ensimismado en su interior, recluirse del mundo un momento, que giren sin él por un rato hasta que él decide regresar.

Osamu solía hacerlo y veía que le servía. Solía escucharle decir "las personas que saben estar bien solas, saben estar bien con todos" y no supo a qué se refería en su momento, hasta que lo vivió. Porque es necesario el momento de soledad para conocerse, para descansar en uno mismo y apreciarse. Entonces, tu persona podrá comprender la gracia de la compañía.

Y eso hacía.

* * *

Una palabra que me gusta tanto porque me identifica mucho :3

Gracias por leer. Hasta otra~


	16. Hikari Yagami

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: La aurora era ella.

Palabra: Aurora – Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

 **.**

 **Su última luz**

 **.**

Todo en ella era luz aunque también era sombra. Todo en ella resplandecía como también se apagaba. Hikari Yagami era el equilibrio y desequilibrio hecha persona. Su persona era luz, ella lo sabía. Sabía la responsabilidad que traía consigo y era por eso que muchas veces su luz amagaba con apagarse, porque temía.

Pero cuando el desastre llegó al digimundo y sus amigos estaban en peligro supo que no había tiempo para temer y que ella debía actuar. Era una Yagami después de todo, tenía el coraje corriendo por sus venas y la luz resplandeciendo en su aura.

Cuando las tinieblas comenzaron a ganar terreno, sus digimons parecían perder cada vez más fuerza, entereza. Todo estaba por venir abajo y la oscuridad reinaría. No podían permitirlo.

Hikari tomó a Tailmon lastimada y miró a su alrededor, buscó una manera de salir de aquel aprieto pero todo parecía perdido. Entonces recordó las palabras de Gennai antes de que iniciase la batalla.

─No lo hagas… ─Pidió Tailmon en sus brazos─. No quiero perderte…

Los ojos de Hikari se humedecieron pero en sus labios se formó una sonrisa. Abrazó a su digimon y susurró algo a sus orejas. La primera lágrima cayó. A veces, un sacrificio podía hacer la diferencia.

Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, estaba agotada y golpeada, sin embargo, la bravura de su pecho la impulsaba. Tailmon se abrazaba a ella como quien no quiere alejarse de aquello que ama pero Hikari no podía hacer más que correr. Si había posibilidad de salvar a todos, ella debía apostar a ello.

Llegó hasta la cima de la ropa en donde estaban y sacando su digivice, levantó al cielo permitiendo que su luz tenue y rosa se abriese paso entre tanta oscuridad. Tailmon recuperó fuerzas, Hikari se lo entregaba para un último combate. Todos estaban deshechos, lastimados y cansados pero ver a Angewomon surcando los cielos con una fuerza distinta, les dio convicción, les devolvió la fuerza que había perdido.

Entonces la batalla continuó y la luz ganó. Pero Hikari ya no pudo ver el final, pues su luz se convirtió en aurora, tenue y rosa surcando los cielos, justo antes de que el sol emerja desde lo bajo.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :P


	17. Kozumi (Koji x Izumi)

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Koji no tenía un lugar favorito, hasta que la miró a los ojos.

Palabra: **Giostra -** (italiano) Calesita, TíoVivo _. Propuesta por_ _Ruedi_.

* * *

 **.**

 **Su propio lugar favorito**

 **.**

Cuando Izumi le preguntó cuál era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo no supo qué responder. En realidad, Koji nunca se sintió ciertamente apegado a algo o alguien como para calificarlo de "favorito". Quizá alguna comida o alguna canción pero nunca un lugar. Ella lo miró con sus grandes orbes verdes, llenos de esa luz extraña que sólo puedes hallar en ella.

─¿Y el tuyo? ─Preguntó Koji, llamado por la curiosidad del por qué ella miraba de esa manera cuando recordaba algo. Porque lo hacía, él sabía cuando su mirada se perdía en el recuerdo de algo bonito. No se había dado cuenta, pero la conocía bastante bien.

─Giostra ─Dijo ella y él leyó un vuelco de infancia en su mirar─. Calesita, en italiano. Mi abuelo solía llevarme allí siempre que podía. Era lo mejor del mundo para una niña.

Él pensó en su infancia pero no lograba iluminarse como lo hacía Izumi. Su padre no era muy demostrativo, además de que no pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos. Koji siempre se caracterizó por ser independiente. Es por eso que no sentía entero apego a las cosas.

─Nunca estuve en uno de esos ─Formuló Koji casi para sí mismo, aunque eso no impidió que Izumi lo oyese y lo mirase como si acabara de brotarle un tercer ojo en la frente─. ¿Qué?

─¡No puedo dejar que te pierdas la mejor experiencia de tu vida! ─Dijo Izumi poniéndose de pie y tomando su mano, jaló de él para echar a correr de la tranquilidad del parque donde solían quedarse después de clases.

Izumi era tan extraña, pensó Koji mientras la veía encabezar la corrida, llevándole a, sabe Buda dónde. Pero al mirarla, tantas cosas veía, cosas cálidas, cosas buenas. Izumi era el viento, no tenía orden pero seguía un trayecto. Y él sólo quería seguirla, como la luz que atraviesa el aire.

Cuando vio el tiovivo adelante, Izumi se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo, esperando por su reacción pero Koji guardó las manos en su bolsillo, manteniendo un semblante serio que ella correspondió con un ceño fruncido figido, solamente para hacerlo sonrojar.

─¿Y? ─Preguntó ella a lo que él miró a otro punto─. ¿Piensas subirte a la mejor experiencia de tu vida?

Koji lo pensó un momento antes de hablar.

─¿Giostra? ─Preguntó él recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de la rubia.

─Vi presento il mio posto preferito ─Dijo Izumi haciendo un ademán con sus manos enseñando el tiovivo a sus espaldas.

Koji trató de reprimir una sonrisa pero no pudo, no con esa chica viento mirándolo así. Ambos subieron al giostra, ella se montó sobre un corsel y él sólo quedó de pie a su lado, mirándola mientras ella relataba sus memorias pueriles, revolviendolas con frescura. Y mientras lo hacía, Koji pensaba que nunca estuvo apegado a nada y mucho menos a nadie, pero escucharla hablar mientras la veía encender sus ojos al recuerdo, supo que encontró su propio lugar favorito. Su propia giostra.

* * *

¡Amo ésta pareja! Es como mimato pero en frontier :3

Gracias por leer~


	18. Iorimi

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Iori conocía lo que era efímero pero mientras durase su tiempo, quería estar para ella.

Palabra: Efímero - Aquello que dura durante un periodo de tiempo muy corto. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Mientras el tiempo dure**

 **.**

El kendo le había enseñado a valorar las cosas en su momento y en su tiempo, porque todo en la vida era pasajero. Todo en la vida era efímero. Las cosas, los lugares, las personas incluso. Más las personas, pensó. _Somos seres pasajeros,_ había dicho su abuelo en una de sus tantas prácticas, _venimos sin nada y nos marchamos de la misma manera. Aferrarse a las cosas o personas es inevitable, pero debes recordar que no es para siempre._

Creía en aquella filosofía, por supuesto. Iori Hida era una persona que aprendía rápido y más si provenía de la sabiduría de su abuelo, su maestro. Y comprobar la tristeza que se leía en sus ojos cuando lo decía hacía más fuerte el eco de sus palabras en su pecho.

Observaba el rostro de su padre en la fría fotografía a la que siempre honraban con oraciones e incienso. _Todos somos pasajeros_ , pensó y algo en su pecho se removió. Le hubiese gustado que no haya sido de esa manera, que su padre no se haya vuelto efímero tan pronto. Había tantas cosas que le gustaría aprender de él, de sus conocimientos, de sus aficiones, de sus memorias.

Así que cuando Mimi dejó caer las primeras lágrimas ante el féretro que caminaba por delante de ella, él tomó su mano y no la soltó durante toda la ceremonia fúnebre en honor a su padre.

Un accidente vehicular. Un descuido por parte de otro hombre a la hora de tomar el volante estando ebrio. Decisiones erróneas no sólo lo afectan a uno sino también a los que tenemos a nuestro alrededor. Keisuke Tachikawa no tuvo la culpa, es sólo que estuvo en el lugar equivocado en el momento inoportuno.

Su vida era efímera y se escapó como aire entre los dedos. Como la brisa de verano que se vuelve fresca al caer la noche. Como las flores rosas del cerezo.

Iori comprendía su dolor pero no era el mejor para dar palabras de aliento, aún así su mano sostuvo a Mimi cuando ella parecía no poder soportarlo más. Siempre se caracterizó por ser un chico de pocas pero justas palabras y en ese momento, ella no quería un consuelo hecha palabras, sino uno que la congregara antes de romperse en mil pedazos.

Y por el tiempo que sea necesario, él la seguiría abrazando. Por más que fuese efímero, él lo haría.

* * *

Mi primer IoMi x3

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	19. Ken - Daisuke - Miyako

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Daisuke solía intimidar a Ken con su mirada, pero no había nada más temible que Miyako.

Palabra: **Opia –** La intensidad ambigua de mirar a alguien a los ojos, que puede ser simultaneamente invasivo y hacerte sentir vulnerable. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Miradas que matan**

 **.**

Ken retrocedió un centímetro al sentir la mirada ceñuda de Daisuke. Nuevamente lo estaba haciendo y nuevamente, él sucumbía a sus orbes oscuros. Intentó mantener la compostura de su sonrisa nerviosa pero la intensidad de los ojos en su amigo parecía hacerla flaquear.

─¿P…Podrías dejar de hacer eso? ─Preguntó Ken intentando no sonar grosero aunque el grosero sea Motomiya.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Preguntó Daisuke haciéndose el desentendido pero sin dejar de mirarlo. Estúpido Daisuke.

─Eso.

─¿Qué cosa? ─Ken echó un suspiro y miró a otro punto, pero seguía sintiendo la mirada de su amigo encima. Comenzó a sudar con mayor insistencia. Odiaba cuando jugaba con él de esa manera.

Daisuke solía molestarlo así puesto que Ken no toleraba ser observado fijamente por tanto tiempo y lo que desató la _madura_ acción del moreno para con el Ichijouji era el querer que Ken accediese a sus caprichos. Claro que Ken tenía la suficiente madurez como para no seguirle el juego a su mejor amigo.

El Motomiya acentuó aún más su ceño y Ken comenzó a sonrojarse. Estúpido Daisuke. No tuvo otra opción más que mirar al moreno y hacer lo mismo: fruncir su entrecejo y dedicarle la mirada más intensa que pueda proferir su rostro.

Fue una batalla interminable de miradas que acabó solamente cuando ambos sintieron un sopetón en sus nucas. Ambos se voltearon sobándose la cabeza hacia el causante y ver la mirada molesta de Miyako fue suficiente para hacerlos dejar de lado su tonto juego de miradas.

─¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacen? ¡La película está por empezar! ─Se quejó logrando que ambos echaran carrera por entrar a la sala de cine, olvidándose el berrinche de Daisuke sobre conseguir que Ken le compre otro refresco y Ken intentando negarse a los caprichos de su amigo.

Sin duda la opia de Miyako Inoue superaba a cualquiera y ella sí conseguía que cualquiera accediese a todo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	20. Sorami

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Mimi había olvidado su viaje pero por un muy bueno motivo: Sora.

Palabra: **Rückkehrunruhe** – El sentimiento de volver de un viaje hermoso solo para notar lo rápido que lo vas olvidando. Propuesta por SkuAg **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo mejor de volver a casa**

 **.**

Mimi soltó sus bolsos en su sala y dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción cuando su trasero reconoció la suavidad de su sofá. Levantó los pies sobre su mesa ratona y sonrió cuando vio la mirada ceñuda de Sora. No se molestó en bajarlas o moverlas. Le gustaba verla molesta.

─¿Me harás decirlo? ─Preguntó con claro fastidio en su voz.

─Te encanta hacerlo ─Ronroneó cuando la vio acercarse. Sora trató de no sonrojarse con sus palabras, pero era algo inútil. Mimi lograba arrebatarle mil y un sonrojos con la misma facilidad que los suspiros.

─Baja los pies. Acabamos de volver de la calle y… ─Mimi jaló de ella y Sora emitió un gritillo de sorpresa antes de terminar arrodillada a horcajadas de las caderas de su novia─. Odio que hagas eso.

─¿Y esto? ─Preguntó al acercar sus labios a su cuello, susurrando sus palabras contra su piel y causar estragos en ella. Sora estrujó ligeramente los hombros de Mimi cuando ésta comenzó a besar su moreno cuello─. Eres mi sabor favorito, ¿te lo he dicho antes?

Sora echó a reír y alejó el rostro de Mimi de su cuello para ser ella quien iniciase un beso profundo y húmedo. La Tachikawa solía decirle eso como también que sus besos la dejaban sin aire. Sora tenía una forma tan particular de besar, con tanto cariño, con tanto deseo, con tanta paciencia y amor.

Entonces Mimi se preguntó por qué no descubrió antes a Sora, el sabor de su piel, la armonía de su voz, la calidez de su cuerpo y la belleza de su persona. Entonces recordó que hace apenas un año ella había regresado de Estados Unidos y poco tiempo después, su trato con Sora dejó de ser meramente amistoso.

¿Cómo pudo olvidar su viaje a tierra americana? Prácticamente estuvo fuera por casi cinco años y ¿no lo recordaba?

Sonrió cuando sintió las manos de Sora ir desabrochando los botones de su blusa y sus besos fueron bajando por su cuello. Mimi acariciaba los muslos de su novia con la devoción que su cuerpo invitaba y la escuchó proferir gemidos leves cuando sus dedos recorrieron el trayecto hacia su intimidad.

No había demasiada explicación para sus cuestionamientos, no cuando Sora se había convertido en lo mejor que conoció tras regresar a su tierra natal. Es verdad que su viaje a América fue el mejor de todos sus viajes, pero lo había olvidado con tanta facilidad tras Sora.

Recostó a la pelirroja sobre el sillón y las prendas fueron adornando el suelo mientras se recorrían cada rincón de ellas mismas con la familiaridad que se tenían desde hace casi un año. Cuando el Rückkehrunruhe fue provocado por la Takenouchi.

* * *

¡Sorami para el alma!~

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	21. Chapter 21

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Takeru siempre protegería a Hikari, de eso no cabía duda.

Palabra: **Luminiscencia** : propiedad de un cuerpo de emitir una luz débil, pero visible en la oscuridad. _Propuesta por Midnigttreasure_

* * *

 **.**

 **Hikari**

 **.**

Desde joven, sabía que Hikari Yagami era distinta. Poseía un aura distinta, una esencia diferente y toda su persona no era igual al resto. Ella resplandecía entre multitudes con un brillo único, tenue y suyo.

Cuando niño, Takeru la vio brillar y caer, la vio emitir esa luminiscencia propia que la nombró como portadora de luz y su lucha contra la oscuridad inició. Él quería protegerla, de pequeño se sintió con tal deber por más que nadie se lo haya pedido, él quería protegerla.

Quería verla brillar nuevamente pero sin dolor en su rostro.

─¿En qué piensas? ─La dulce voz de la menor de los Yagami lo despertó de su ensoñación. La miró curioso y sonrió. La castaña comía con gusto su algodón de azúcar mientras ambos se encontraban sentados en un banco en la feria de temporada. Ya no eran niños, el tiempo los maduró pero él seguía con esa promesa interna de protegerla─. ¿Takeru?

─¿Recuerdas cuando… ─Su oración se cortó a mitad de camino, ella enarcó la ceja con duda y él terminó por sonreír─. Olvidé lo que iba a decirte. ¿Crees que podemos dar una vuelta más a la rueda de la fortuna?

No dio espacio a preguntas o reproches, él sólo tomó su mano y la guio de regreso a la atracción que quería subir nuevamente. No importase el tiempo que transcurriese, él siempre la protegería, porque amaba esa luz que ella enseñaba con cada mirada, cada sonrisa, con su sencilla existencia.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :3


	22. Chapter 22

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Si de algo estaba segura era que una no siempre se guía por "sus tipos" de personas. A veces terminas eligiendo al que menos piensas.

Palabra: **Desenlace** : la resolución de una historia. _Propuesta por Midnighttreasure_

* * *

 **.**

 **No es mi tipo**

 **.**

Recordaba la primera vez que vio a Keisuke Tachikawa. Era un chico alto de mirada tierna y mejillas fáciles de enrojecer. Le gustaba provocar que éstas se encendiesen por alguna coquetería suya. Sin duda, era muy amante de esos tonos en el que ahora era su esposo. Claramente, antes eso ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

Keisuke no era "su tipo". A Satoe le gustaban los galanes de película, los chicos malos que raptaban a la protagonista en su motocicleta y vivir una pasión prohibida. Recordar esos estereotipos seguía revolviendo sus entrañas y encendía sus mejillas. A diferencia de eso, Keisuke terminó por encantarla, con su torpeza e ingenuidad, ella terminó desechando sus chicos malos para centrarse en el chico tierno del barrio que solía comprarle helados al salir de la escuela.

El sonido de la puerta de su casa la despertó de sus recuerdos nostálgicos. Vio entonces a su hija entrando en compañía del niño pelirrojo y bajo que solía ayudarla en sus tareas del instituto.

─Hola, mami ─Saludó su hija al verla en la cocina. Besó la mejilla de su madre y fue directo al refrigerador para buscar algo qué comer─. Kou-chan vino a ayudarme con unas lecciones de la escuela.

─Me parece bien, cariño ─La vio entretenida preparando sándwiches y sonrió, virando la mirada hacia el chico tímido que parecía buscar algo en su portátil, aguardando a que Mimi regresara junto a él─. Y, ¿qué hay entre Izumi-chan y tú?

Mimi dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con toda sorpresa. Intentó no reír con esa reacción. Había reaccionado de la misma manera que ella cuando su madre le hizo la misma pregunta sobre Keisuke.

─¿Por qué lo preguntas? Kou-chan es mi amigo, mamá ─Dijo y continuó con sus bocadillos─. Además, él no es mi tipo.

─Oh, claro, claro ─Dijo sencillamente. Vio a su hija volviendo junto a su visita y rio por lo bajo.

Ya quería saber el desenlace de su historia, después de todo, Mimi no era muy diferente a ella.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Eran tan distintos. Uno era prudente y el otro, un alboroto andante.

Palabra: **Prudencia** : Pensar y luego actuar. _Propuesta por Dunnik_

* * *

 **.**

 **Prudencia y alboroto**

 **.**

Si había algo que definía a Ken Ichijouji era la prudencia. Siempre sabía cuándo hablar, cuando callar, cuando actuar y cuando retirarse. Era muy sensato en sus acciones, pensaba con claridad y luego actuaba. No se dejaba llevar por sus emociones, era muy controlado en ese aspecto y no se buscaba problemas con facilidad.

A diferencia suya, su mejor amigo era todo lo contrario. Daisuke Motomiya era un caos andante. No pensaba, sólo actuaba. No había perdones por sus comentarios y sus metidas de pata. Quería llevar al mundo por delante, obrar según sus ideales, sus emociones y sus pasiones.

Tan distintos. Eran como dos caras de una misma moneda, porque a pesar de sus diferencias, ambos poseían tantas similitudes. Ambos creían en sus ideales y luchaban por ello. Sabían que no se lograría nada sin intentarlo y estaban hechos de valor y buenos sentimientos.

Exactamente, ambos estaban hechos de bondad y valor.

Prudencia y Alboroto.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	24. Chapter 24

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Por más que Yamato odiara lo dulce, le gustaba sentirlo en la piel de Mimi.

Palabra: **Dulcifluum:** (Latín) Miel. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 **.**

 **Me gusta**

 **.**

Mimi Tachikawa era miel. Sus ojos le recordaban a dos tarros llenos y dulces de miel de abeja. Su aroma le recordaba a miel y su piel sabía a ella. Le gustaba besarle el cuello por ello, le gustaba oír su risa al hacerlo. Todo en Mimi era miel.

 _Dulcifluum_.

No había prestado atención a tal palabra hasta que Mimi compró una nueva loción sabor a miel que llevaba tal nombre. Era una esencia ideal para humectar la piel y mantenerla sana, según leyó.

A Yamato Ishida nunca le gustó lo dulce, no solía comerlo y si lo hacía, apenas era uno que otro bocado.

Pero cuando se trataba de Mimi, él no se detenía. Él quería saborearla a todas horas, repetir el proceso mil veces hasta cansarse. Le gustaba sentir su aroma por las mañanas y saborear su piel cuando yacía desnuda. Le gustaba untar su piel en _dulcifluum_ para salir a caminar juntos. Le gustaba cómo sus propias manos terminaban oliendo a ella.

De hecho, todo en ella le gustaba. Desde sus ojos, sus cabellos, su piel. Su aroma era único y él sólo quería vivir para sentirla.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Porque Jou no pertenecía a nadie más que no fuese Jun.

Palabra: **Monachopsis** : El sutil pero persistente sentimiento de estar fuera de lugar. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

* * *

 **.**

 **Pertenecerme**

 **.**

Volvió a agitar su bebida en su mano, sentía la humedad manchándola. Veía el hielo de su whisky moviéndose en el líquido dorado pero él no le había dado sorbo alguno. Volvió a mirar en _su_ dirección y se preguntó por qué seguía allí.

 _Monachopsis_.

Oía a las personas hablando entre ellas, todos tenían con quien hacerlo pero él seguía sentado en la barra con un vaso de whisky cuyos hielos se derretían a cada segundo. ¿Por qué seguía allí?

 _Por ella._

─¿Por qué no bailas? ─La pelirroja de cabellera corta y erizada volvió a acercarse a él, tomó prestado el asiento vacío y cruzó las piernas dejando que el tajo de su falda se abriera un poco más.

Él intentó no mostrarse afectado por tal visión, pero Jou Kido era pésimo mintiendo.

─No soy bueno bailando.

─¿Y crees que yo sí? ─Preguntó Jun con una sonrisa divertida. Él se sonrojó y dio un sorbo a su bebida, su ceño se frunció con desagrado.

─Tú… Tú perteneces aquí ─Respondió─. Yo en cambio…

─Tú me perteneces a mí. ─Jou la miró con sorpresa y la sonrisa en Jun no dio permiso a palabra alguna. Ella se acercó a él, se acomodó entre sus piernas y entrelazó sus brazos en el cuello del médico. Besó sus labios con dulzura hasta que sus dientes encontraron su carne y él apretó las caderas de la pelirroja por la sorpresa─. Vamos, te llevo a un lugar donde pertenezcas.

─Ah… ¿A dónde? ─Se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo con picardía.

─Entre mis piernas, claro.

Jou dio un trago profundo a su whisky y volvió a fruncir el ceño pero ya sin el malhumor inicial. Claramente, él no pertenecía a otro lugar que no sea Jun Motomiya.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Jou tenía un extraño concepto del café matutino, pero nada más extraño que el de la mujer que se tomó lo que tenía.

Palabra: **Aware:** lo agridulce de un corto momento de belleza trascendental. _Propuesta por SkuAg_

 **.**

 **La adicta a lo efímero**

 **.**

Al que madruga, Dios lo ayuda. Una frase estúpida, si se lo preguntaban. ¿En qué asunto podría intervenir una deidad con el simple hecho de levantarse temprano? ¿En el trabajo? ¿En la escuela? ¿En evitar que te accidentes camino a algún lugar? Puras tonterías.

Jou Kido subió al tren de las siete en punto de la mañana, llevaba su maletín en una mano mientras la otra sostenía su vaso descartable de café descafeinado. Cafeína lo justo y necesario mientras iba al trabajo. Era temprano y la gente no se amontonaba demasiado, gracias a ello pudo ir sentado la mayor parte del trayecto.

En la tercera estación, un cúmulo considerado de personas abordó el tren. No prestó atención a las personas hasta que cierta mujer llamó su atención.

─¿Me invitas tu café? ─No sabía que se estaba dirigiendo a él cuando la escuchó a la primera, pero al ver sus ojos negros como el café que bebía, fijos en él, supo que lo hacía.

─¿Mi café? ─Preguntó confuso. ¿Por qué una extraña quería beber de su café? ¿Era alguna broma? ¿Acaso era de esas personas psicópatas que querían compartir enfermedades de algún tipo? ─. ¿Por qué lo haría?

─Sólo un sorbo ─Volvió a pedirle─. ¿Es descafeinado?

Jou asintió pero aún no estaba del todo seguro si debía invitarle a la extraña de cabello granate y alborotado su café matutino.

─Tengo cierta adicción al café y ya fui reduciendo mi dosis pero como se me ha olvidado comprarlo, estoy yendo a trabajar sin sabor a café. ─Las palabras salían a borbotones de sus labios, como ametralladora. Era muy temprano para soportar ese tipo de conversaciones así que no tuvo mejor idea que entregarle su vaso térmico─. ¡Muchas gracias!

La mujer se bebió casi de un solo golpe y él no podía dejar de mirarla, admirado por su tolerancia a la temperatura elevada del líquido. Ella le sonrió con más soltura y le tendió su mano─. Jun Motomiya.

─…Jou Kido ─Dudó en corresponderla pero allí estaba, entregándole su desayuno y estrechando la mano a una completa desconocida.

─¿No crees que el café es malditamente hermoso? ─Preguntó Jun mirando el vaso térmico─. O mejor dicho, vuelve hermoso todo.

─El café no es hermoso. Es agridulce.

─El café es trascendental ─Añadió─. _Aware._

─¿Disculpa? ─Ella le sonrió.

─El café es _aware_. Es lo agridulce de un corto lapso de tiempo. Es lo agridulce de una belleza efímera ─Le tendió el vaso vacío─. ¿No lo crees?

"El café es lo agridulce de un corto momento de belleza trascendental", había dicho Jun, la loca del café. Es probable que así sea, pero lo hermoso había durado sólo un instante hasta que ella se lo terminó. Aprecia lo corto y efímero, pensó. Sonrió sin saber muy bien por qué.

Dios no ayudaba al que madrugaba, pero el café volvía hermoso un sencillo lapso de tiempo. Como el contado tiempo que conoció a la adicta al café.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	27. Chapter 27

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: A Koji le gustaba la lluvia tanto como a su hermano gemelo.

Palabra: **Ame** : Lluvia. _Propuesta por Chia Moon_

 **.**

 **Limpieza**

 **.**

Siempre se había sentido cómodo con la lluvia. Aplacaba el sonido, daba de beber a las plantas, hacía que todos corriesen como hormigas desesperadas. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, lo que más le gustaba de la lluvia, era que ocultaban las lágrimas.

Solía ir al parque de siempre cuando se sentía dolido, cuando ya no soportaba las cosas, cuando se sentía cansado de tener que llevar un peso sobre sus infantes hombros. Cuando se preguntaba tantas cosas sobre su madre, su padre, sobre él mismo.

La lluvia era reparadora, limpiaba, purificaba, al igual que las lágrimas, había oído una vez. Pero él nunca se dejaba ver de esa manera tan débil y angustiado.

─¿Koji? ─La voz dulce de su hermano gemelo se escuchó por encima del sonido del agua, atravesando como cual flecha a través de ella─. ¿Qué te sucede?

Ya no era el niño de hace tanto tiempo atrás que corría al mismo parque para expiar su tristeza a la sensación fría del agua. No, ya tenía quince años y se encontraba en el mismo parque, con el agua empapándolo.

Vio a su hermano entre la penumbra de la noche, contempló su rostro cargado de preocupación y su agitado respirar. Vio algo de alivio cuando sus miradas se encontraron entonces comprendió que lo estaba buscando. Koji siempre se caracterizó por apartarse cuando necesitaba su momento a solas, pero Koichi no quería perderlo, no otra vez.

No dijo nada cuando lo vio, ni siquiera sabía si reconoció sus lágrimas de las gotas de agua que caían del cielo. Sólo se acercó hacia él, tomó asiento a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en su hombro. Lo escuchó respirar un poco más, sintiendo cómo se normalizaba su respiración.

─Me gusta la lluvia ─Confesó Koichi tras un largo instante de silencio─. Siento que me limpia muchas veces.

─… ─Koji no dijo nada, sólo dejó que su hermano se recostara un rato más en su hombro y que el silencio y la lluvia, reparasen lo que tenía roto en su interior.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	28. Chapter 28

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Taichi quería regresar al digimundo y al parecer, sólo podía conseguirlo soñando.

Palabra: **Euneirophrenia** : Sentimiento de querer volver a dormir para finalizar un sueño placentero y/o estado placentero al despertarse de un buen sueño. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal_

 **.**

 **Sueños sin continuidad**

 **.**

Taichi se removió en su cama por quinta vez intentando recuperar algo de sueño. Maldijo por lo bajo y hundió su cabeza en la almohada, lleno de frustración. Escuchó los pasos de su hermana menor y no se molestó en quitarse la almohada de encima cuando ella entró.

─¿Seguirás así todo el día? ─Preguntó Hikari mirándolo con una ceja enarcada─. Mamá quiere que vayas a comprar algo a la tienda.

─¿No puedes ir tú? ─Preguntó él sin mirarla─. Estoy ocupado.

─¿Haciendo qué?

─…No lo entenderías ─Rezongó, quitándose la almohada de encima para mirarla─. ¿Qué necesita mamá?

─Vendrán mis amigas a ver una película y estoy preparando para la merienda. Necesitamos que vayas por chispas de chocolate y más azúcar.

Taichi echó un suspiro fuera y se enderezó para salir de su cama y caminar fuera de su cuarto. Llevaba el cuerpo cansado y la mente agotada mientras caminaba a paso lento rumbo a la estación de servicio. Siempre era lo mismo, siempre se despertaba en el mismo instante de su sueño y eso lo ponía de malas.

Él sólo quería volver a dormir para continuar el rumbo de su sueño, uno en donde él se encontraba en el digimundo junto a Agumon. Soñar con su compañero digimon siempre era un buen sueño y siempre terminaba por despertarse. Él sólo quería volver a dormir para recobrar esas aventuras en el mundo digital.

Compró los pedidos de su hermana y volvió a su casa. Quizá si dormía nuevamente, pueda retomar el sueño de hace un rato atrás. Él sólo quería volver a dormir, quería volver a soñar, quería volver.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer! :D


	29. Chapter 29

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Iori se sentía extrañamente triste pero no entendía por qué.

Palabra: **Lypophrenia** : Una vago sentimiento de tristeza que no tiene causa aparente. _Propuesta por lamisteriosacristal_

 **.**

 **Todo pasa**

 **.**

Agitó nuevamente su espada de madera con los ritmos que marcaba su cuerpo. Su voz se oía fuerte a cada estocada y sus pies sonaban con decisión sobre la madera. Se sentía fuerte y ligero cuando entraba al tatami a practicar kendo, pero en esa ocasión se sentía distinto.

Su abuelo lo iba corrigiendo en la postura, en las manos, en los pies, en su voz, en su espalda. Tenía errores tontos que a su edad y su antigüedad con tal deporte, ya no debería de ser problema alguno.

─Te sucede algo. ─No lo preguntó, sencillamente lo afirmo. Iori bajó la verdosa vista a sus piernas flexionadas sobre la madera pulcra─. Si crees que por ser viejo no lo notaría, me estás ofendiendo.

─No pretendía hacerlo ─Respondió enseguida, levantando la mirada con urgencia a su abuelo, pero se sorprendió de verlo sonriente.

Chikara Hida le hizo un gesto con la mano para que sirviese el té. Iori asintió y con la elegancia propia de tal ritual, sirvió en dos tazas el líquido caliente. Hizo una reverencia a su abuelo y éste sonrió complacido con el menor para beber de su taza. Iori hizo lo mismo pero antes de llevárselo a los labios, vio un pedazo pequeño de yerba flotando verticalmente en su taza.

─Buen augurio ─Oyó a su abuelo pronunciar─. Sea lo que sea que te esté preocupando, pasará… Como todo en ésta vida.

─No estoy preocupado ─Dio un sorbo a su té y dejó que el sabor amargo de éste, se llevara sus nervios─. Sencillamente, no sé por qué tengo tristeza en mi pecho.

─Lypophernia ─Susurró su abuelo, exhalando el calor que le producía el té. Iori lo miró con curiosidad─. Significa lo que me dices: el vago sentimiento de tristeza que no sabes de dónde proviene. A veces no sentimos así, cansados, agobiados, tristes pero no entendemos por qué. Es normal.

Iori asintió a las palabras de su abuelo y volvió a mirar su reflejo en la taza de té. _Todo pasará_. Sonrió por ello.

…

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


	30. Chapter 30

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Izumi añoraba Italia pero tenía cuatro amigos que harían todo lo posible por verla feliz.

Palabra: **Gioia:** (italiano) Sentimiento de plena y viva satisfacción del alma. Es algo más grande que la felicidad. _Propuesta por Ruedi._

 **.**

 **Gioia**

 **.**

─¿Y cómo era tu vida en Italia, Izumi? ─La pregunta de Jumpei, a mitad de un almuerzo con los chicos, la tomó por sorpresa. Solían reunirse los fines de semana, cuando las clases no los absorbían demasiado. Esa ocasión no fue muy distinta, hasta que los recuerdos de infancia fue el tema de conversación.

─Pues… Fue bastante buena ─Inició la rubia bajo la atenta mirada de sus cuatro amigos─. Vivía en casa de mis abuelos y al regresar de la escuela, mi abuela y yo preparábamos Tiramisú.

─¿Qué es eso? ─Preguntó Takuya.

─Es un postre frío ─Respondió Koichi.

─¿Y es rico? ─Fue Tomoki quien la miró ahora.

─¡Es delicioso! ─Izumi comenzó a contarles sobre la receta de su abuela, de cómo lo preparaban juntas y de la felicidad que sentía cuando se encontraba con ella.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado cuando ella retornó a tierra nipona, le costó adaptarse, tanto al idioma como a sus costumbres. Ya no tenía a su abuela para preparar tiramisú ni a su abuelo para ir con él a comprar pan recién horneado. Ya no se paseaba por viejos callejones romanos y ya no salía con sus amigos italianos.

Cuando se dio cuenta, su aire alegre adquirido mientras hablaba de su estadía en Italia fue cambiando y apagándose. Ya no se sentía con ganas de permanecer mucho tiempo allí, así que al terminar de comer, se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó rumbo a su casa.

Extrañaba Italia. Extrañaba a su familia.

Unos días después, el mensaje de Takuya la tomó por sorpresa. Quería que vaya a su casa, se trataba de algo urgente. No entendía por qué y él no le decía exactamente lo que sucedía, no tuvo de otra más que alistarse y marcharse a la casa de los Kambara.

Su sorpresa fue tal al encontrar a sus cuatro amigos de siempre, empolvados de harina, chocolate y ver la cocina de la casa de Takuya hecha un verdadero desastre.

─¡¿Qué les pasó?! ─Preguntó preocupada.

─Son un desastre en la cocina, eso pasó ─Comentó Koji mirando ceñudo a Takuya y Tomoki.

─Pero nos las apañamos ─Canturreó Jumpei presentándole un pote entero de tiramisú.

─¿Qué es…? ¡¿Lo hicieron ustedes?! ─Preguntó y su sonrisa no podía ser ocultada por más que quisiese. Sus amigos se sonrojaron y asintieron.

─No será el tiramisú de tu abuela, pero al menos es comestible ─Concedió Koichi a lo que los demás asintieron.

Izumi se apresuró a tomar una cuchara para probar un bocado de la creación de sus amigos, dándose cuenta que el sabor era casi parecido al de su abuela. Sus mejillas se encendieron y su sonrisa no tardó en aparecer nuevamente, junto con un brillo soñador en sus ojos.

─¡Gioia! ─Dijo con emoción Izumi.

─Creo que no le gustó ─Comentó Takuya pero Izumi negó enseguida.

─¡Todo lo contrario! Gioia es lo que dicen los italianos cuando sienten una plena satisfacción… Algo mucho más profundo que la felicidad ─Dio otro bocado e invitó a sus amigos a que comiesen con ella. No cabía duda, las cosas habían cambiado para ella al volver a Japón, pero eso no quería decir que fuese algo malo.

Ella tenía una familia nueva y eso la hacía sentir _plena_.

…

¡Gracias por leer! :D


	31. Chapter 31

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Estaba acostumbrada a siempre estar atenta a sus amigos, su familia, a todo. Nunca se había dedicado tiempo para ella misma.

Palabra: **Irusu** pretender no estar en casa cuando alguien golpea tu puerta. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Sólo por un día**

 **.**

Los pies le dolían, la cabeza le martilleaba. Sólo anhelaba llegar a casa, darse una ducha y sepultarse en su cama hasta el día siguiente. Sora Takenouchi llevaba horas y horas enfrascada en su trabajo que al volver a su departamento, lo hacía a rastras.

Su teléfono sonó cuando cruzó la puerta de su casa y sólo al leer el nombre de Mimi en la pantalla con un mensaje de texto recordó que había hecho planes con ella y las demás chicas para cenar algo juntas. La idea le sonaba tentadora hace unos días cuando habían fechado la salida juntas, pero en la actualidad, cuando el cuerpo sólo quería morir en su cama, las cosas eran distintas.

Arrojó su teléfono a la cama, se desnudó, dejó que el agua de la tina calmara los dolores de su cuerpo mientras ella se deleitaba con música instrumental de fondo. Estaba acostumbrada a siempre estar atenta a sus amigos, su familia, a todo. Nunca se había dedicado tiempo para ella misma.

Con el cansancio machacando su cuerpo y mente, se dijo que quizá era tiempo de cambiar las cosas.

Salió del baño y oyó cómo llamaban a su puerta. Imaginó que se trataba de Mimi que venía a buscarla para salir. Miró su teléfono y luego su acogedora cama. No tuvo mucho tiempo para decidirse en apagar su teléfono, acostarse desnuda en su cama y dejar que sus preocupaciones, al igual que su consciencia, hicieran oídos sordos a la puerta que clamaba por ella.

Ya luego podría disculparse con Mimi, diciendo que no estaba en casa cuando llegó por ella. Sólo por un día quería pretender que no tenía obligaciones y no tenía por qué oír la puerta llamando.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	32. Chapter 32

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Daisuke sólo quería aplacar la tristeza con hambre.

Palabra: **Kuidaore** comer hasta estar en bancarrota. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Barriga llena, billetera vacía**

 **.**

Metió otro bocado a su boca sintiendo cómo los sabores hacían que su paladar gozara de mil y un maneras. Sonrió como un niño para meter otro bocado a su boca. Levantó su mano para que el cocinero le diera otro platillo similar mientras apilaba el vacío junto a los demás.

Daisuke Motomiya tenía un apetito de temer. Siempre que podía, terminaba acudiendo al mismo restaurante a comer sus especialidades hasta que se le agotara el dinero. No solía excederse demasiado, pero ese día era distinto. Ese día aplacaba penas con comida, su mejor remedio.

Cuando el hombre le tendió amigablemente otra ronda de comida, Daisuke sonrió y se lo llevó a la boca para seguir ingiriendo como si no hubiese un mañana. Sus problemas en la universidad, su vida amorosa, familiar, entre otras, parecían solucionarse con un buen bocado de comida deliciosa.

Claro que, un nuevo problema se añadía a su larga lista cuando el hombre le pasó la factura para pagar su consumición.

Los ceros en la hoja con el monto a pagar le secaron la boca y corroboró como cinco veces que no haya algún error de tipeo. Miró al hombre y la sonrisa amigable del cocinero fue cambiando cuando vio la desesperación en los ojos de su cliente.

Esa sería la última vez que comiese tanto sin mirar antes su billetera.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	33. Chapter 33

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Estaba acostumbrada a siempre estar atenta a sus amigos, su familia, a todo. Nunca se había dedicado tiempo para ella misma.

Palabra: **Tsundoku** el acto de comprar un libro y no leerlo, generalmente dejarlo apilado junto a otros libros sin leer. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Comprador compulsivo**

 **.**

Sus ojos se pasearon por las pilas de libros que tenía delante, leyendo y releyendo títulos tras títulos. Le gustaba cómo estaban colocados dependiendo su temática, le era más sencillo para reconocer cuáles ya tenía y cuáles le faltaba adquirir.

─¿Algo nuevo? ─La voz del vendedor llamó su atención. Takeru Takaishi se giró a mirarlo con una sonrisa─. Siempre vienes a comprar libros, cada semana te llevas como cinco títulos… ¿Tienes tiempo para leerlos todos?

Takeru sonrió como solía hacerlo siempre, volvió a mirar los títulos que tenía delante, eligió cinco libros y se los llevó al hombre para que los registrara en su computadora.

─En realidad, sólo tengo tiempo para terminar un libro por semana, pero me gusta comprar libros cada que puedo.

─¿Los apilas entonces?

─Así es ─Se encogió de hombros─. Soy comprador compulsivo por libros, pero no necesariamente los leo todos. _Mea culpa._

El hombre sonrió y siguió registrando los precios para que el Takaishi pueda pagarlos.

* * *

Me siento identificado con Takeru xD


	34. Chapter 34

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Mimi sólo buscaba que su novio le hiciese caso.

Palabra: **Bimyou** "no está mal", o "meh". Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Falta de atención**

 **.**

Mimi se paseó con nuevos vestidos comprados en la tienda que contaban cerca de su departamento. Se observaba delante del espejo probándose una, otra y otra prenda mientras daba vueltas sobre sus pies mientras se admiraba en tonos pasteles u oscuros.

Yamato entró a la habitación y ella sonrió con entusiasmo, aguardando a los halagos de su novio, pero éste lucía muy concentrado en leer algo en su teléfono.

─¿Te gusta, Yama? ─Preguntó Mimi sonriendo. Yamato la miró una fracción de segundo para volver su atención al teléfono y asentir.

─No está mal ─Respondió y la castaña infló los cachetes molesta.

─¿Y éste? ─Preguntó levantando un bonito vestido borgoña─. ¿Te gusta?

Yamato volvió a hacer lo mismo, mirando rápidamente la ropa, asentir y regresar su vista a su teléfono. "Claro", "meh", "si te gusta a ti, a mí también" eran algunas de las respuesta que el rubio emitía para disgusto de la castaña.

Mimi no tuvo mejor idea que ir deshaciéndose de las prendas, incluso de su ropa interior, dejando que todas terminaran contra el suelo. Yamato no percibió tal acción de su parte hasta que Mimi le quitó el teléfono de la mano.

─Hey, ¿qué…? ─El reclamo de Yamato terminó en el aire cuando vio a su novia desnuda delante de él.

─¿Y éste? ─Preguntó, acariciándose los senos desnudos─. ¿Te gusta así?

Yamato tragó largo y atrajo a Mimi hacia sí. Sus besos pasionales en todo su cuerpo fueron la mejor respuesta que su novia pudo haber esperado por su parte.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	35. Chapter 35

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Si había algo que Daisuke adoraba hacer era poner en apuros al tan apacible Ichijouji.

Palabra: **Opia** La intensidad ambigua de mirar a alguien a los ojos, que puede ser simultaneamente invasivo y hacerte sentir vulnerable. Propuesta por SkuAg

* * *

 **.**

 **Lo que más me gusta hacer**

 **.**

Ken se acomodó mejor en su asiento, se arregló el cabello nerviosamente y luego jugó un rato con los botones de su sueter. Intentaba aplacar las ganas que tenía por desaparecer mientras la mirada penetrante de Daisuke se cernía sobre él. Miró a su amigo y luego volvió a bajar la atención a sus manos.

─¿Podrías parar? Es molesto ─Dijo Ken intentando no sonar grosero.

─No es molesto para mí ─Respondió Daisuke y eso sólo consiguió que Ken rodase los ojos.

Intentando darle un poco de su propia medicina, Ken le devolvió la mirada penetrante que Daisuke enseñaba pero no lo soportó por demasiado tiempo. Terminó cediendo al juego nervioso de sus botones mientras Daisuke seguía haciéndole sentir vulnerable.

─¿Ya puedes parar?

─No.

─¿Qué quieres conseguir? ─Preguntó Ken, mirándolo avergonzado.

Daisuke sonrió.

─Di que soy mejor que tu ─Respondió. Ken echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un intento por recuperar la cordura.

─Bien, eres mejor que yo, Daisuke ─Dijo y el pelirrojo sonrió de oreja a oreja, pero no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente─. ¡¿Por qué no dejas de mirarme?!

─Lo siento, pero me encanta ponerte nervioso ─Fue su respuesta, haciéndole sonrojar aún más.

Si había algo que Daisuke adoraba hacer era poner en apuros al tan apacible Ichijouji.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	36. Chapter 36

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hikari era etérea. Y eso le gustaba.

Palabra: **Etéreo** extremadamente delicado y ligero, algo fuera de este mundo. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Todo**

 **.**

A Jun le gustaba Hikari. No había otra forma de describir lo que sentía porque sencillamente todo en la Yagami le gustaba. Desde su cabello castaño, sus ojos grandes y profundos, su piel suave, sus labios finos, sus piernas largas y finas. Todo.

Porque Hikari era la personificación de lo inmaterial, de todo lo que no es terrenal y donde inicia algo trascendental. Sus pestañas se movían y estaba segura que algo en su interior se movía a su ritmo. Le gustaba verla, porque Hikari no era de éste mundo.

Hikari era etérea. Y eso le gustaba.

Le gustaba que cada fracción de piel que ella pudiese tocar, lo hacía sabiendo que había algo más allá que acariciaba. Hikari era luz, era delicada y ligera.

─¿Qué tanto miras? ─Preguntó divertida Hikari y Jun sonrió ladinamente.

─Todo ─Respondió para romper la distancia entre sus labios y sentir el cielo en ella.

* * *

Porque el Junkari es amors ;3;


	37. Chapter 37

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Hay veces que encontramos cosas que no buscábamos en un principio.

Palabra: **Serendipia** Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando está buscando otra cosa distinta. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Hallando lo que no buscaba**

 **.**

Metió su cabeza debajo de la cama, sus ojos no veían más que ropa sucia, restos de comida, zapatos sin par, todo pero nada era lo que buscaba. Daisuke sacó de vuelta la cabeza y merodeó con los ojos su habitación. No era tan grande como para que algo pueda perderse, pero entendía por qué su madre insistía tanto en que debía mantener ordenado su cuarto.

─¿Ya lo encontraste? ─Takeru entró a su cuarto, viendo a Daisuke sentado en medio de ésta─. ¿Qué haces?

─Aún no, la sigo buscando. ¿Cómo puede perderse un balón de fútbol?

─¿En éste desastre? Te sorprenderías ─Respondió Takeru, sonriendo a la mirada fulminante de su mejor amigo.

─Ya, ya. Lo arreglaré cuando regrese de la práctica ─Dijo al abrir su armario y una avalancha de cosas se le cayeron encima─. ¡Demonios! ─Pero dentro de aquel mar de cosas, algo llamó la atención de Daisuke─. Hey, mira esto… Es mi playera favorita ─Dijo extendiendo una playera azul que hacía tiempo no se ponía─. ¿Crees que aún me quede?

─Como sea, pero apúrate. Ya tendrás tiempo para la serendipia.

─¿Sere qué?

─Olvídalo ─Takeru miró en otra dirección y halló el balón que tanto esfuerzo le tomó a Daisuke descubrir─. Aquí está lo que buscabas. Vamos, que Ken ya nos está esperando.

Daisuke asintió y ambos salieron corriendo, dejando el cuarto aún más revoltoso que cuando comenzó a buscar.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	38. Chapter 38

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Quizá sea una nueva epifanía, que los Kido terminarían siendo su nueva atracción.

Palabra: **Epifanía** un momento de sorpresiva revelación. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Atracción**

 **.**

El concierto de Navidad había servido de epifanía para Jun Motomiya en donde se dio cuenta que Yamato Ishida nunca se sentiría atraído por ella. Mirase por donde mirase, ella se consideraba atractiva, divertida y original, pero era una cuestión de gustos, supuso. Fue aquel día y aquel ataque cuando vio al vocalista de la banda que ella veneraba, proteger a Sora Takenouchi de todo. Él estaba enamorado de ella, era difícil competir contra un corazón enamorado, pensó.

Y la revelación fue que debía dejarse de niños. Había muchos peces en el agua, frase típica, pero ella en verdad debía dejar de fijarse en chicos menores a ella. Fue por ese motivo que encontró interesante al hermano del amigo de Yamato.

Quizá sea una nueva epifanía, que los Kido terminarían siendo su nueva atracción.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	39. Chapter 39

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Las cosas suceden por algo, los errores igual, así como los aciertos. Uno no puede borrar todo lo que le hizo daño alguna vez, por esa razón él prefirió no olvidar y seguir adelante.

Palabra: **Olvido** la acción, voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar. Propuesta por Midgnighttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Recuerda**

 **.**

Muchas veces, Taichi se había preguntado si olvidar era algo voluntario. Tantas veces quiso borrar casete y hacer de cuenta que nada de lo que sucedió tuvo peso en la realidad. Tantas veces pero por mucho que lo intentó, no lo logró.

La vez en que Hikari enfermó a causa suya.

El golpe que su madre le había dado en el rostro.

Las duras palabras que su padre alguna vez le hubo dirigido.

Tantas cosas.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el césped y vio las nubes pasar. Cuando la vida parecía apretar, él sólo quería tirarse al suelo y mirar las cosas continuar.

─¿Taichi? ─La voz de Agumon lo despertó de su ensoñación, lo miró y sonrió a su amigo digital─. ¿Te encuentras bien?

─Mejor que nunca ─Respondió y volvió a mirar el cielo.

Después de todo lo sucedido con el digimundo, se dio cuenta que él no quería olvidar. Las cosas suceden por algo, los errores igual, así como los aciertos. Uno no puede borrar todo lo que le hizo daño alguna vez, por esa razón él prefirió no olvidar y seguir adelante.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	40. Chapter 40

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Iori siempre había admirado a su padre.

Palabra: **Elocuencia** el arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover. Propuesta por Midnighttreasure

* * *

 **.**

 **Ser como él**

 **.**

Si había algo que admiraba en su padre, además de su persona en general, era su elocuencia. Siempre había tenido las palabras claves justas y adecuadas para cada ocasión, para que sus discursos lleguen a toda persona y sean conmovidos por ellas.

Hiroki Hida era una persona respetada y querida por muchos, porque sus palabras eran prudentes y amables, pero también eran motivacionales y correctas. Él defendió la verdad y la justicia hasta el último segundo de vida, porque ese era su estilo.

Había llorado por su padre tantas veces pero verlo enfundado en su uniforme policial cuando miraba su fotografía, le recordaba lo que él fue y en lo que creía.

Él también quería ser elocuente, él también quería ser justo y hacer que sus palabras deleiten a todos los que lo escuchen. Él quería hablar como su padre y por esa razón, encontró en la abogacía un trayecto donde pueda cumplir aquel propósito.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	41. Chapter 41

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Jou nunca se sintió realmente enamorado de nadie. Hasta Sora.

Palabra: **Limerencia** estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

Número de palabras: 326

 **.**

 **Enamorado**

 **.**

La primera vez que leyó sobre limerencia había sido en una novela durante el colegio. Era rigor de la cátedra de literatura desarrollar la novela para final del semestre. No le había prestado demasiada atención, puesto que su enfoque nunca fue el de la literatura más allá de los que contribuyesen con su sueño de volverse médico.

Según la novela, la limerencia era estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica por parte de una persona hacia otra.

Capricho, se dijo.

Él nunca había experimentado mayor atracción que por alguna que otra chica. Incluso llegó a tener novias durante la secundaria, preparatoria y en la universidad. Pero no se recordaba estar _enamorado_ de ninguna. Eran atractivas, algunas eran interesantes y otras más bonitas que otra cosa.

Pero nunca llevó a que su pecho se estremeciera cada vez que la veía sonreír o la veía acercándose a él.

 _Hasta ella_.

─Jou-sempai ─El azabache se giró y la sonrisa en Sora Takenouchi erizó su piel. Una reacción extraña pero familiar desde que la conocía─. Qué gusto verlo.

─No es necesario el mote de sempai, lo sabes ─Respondió él, acomodándose nerviosamente el estetoscopio en su cuello.

Ella rio por lo bajo y él se deleitó por aquella risa más de lo necesario.

Sora venía por un chequeo como cada seis meses, siempre se había caracterizado por ser muy precavida y madura, incluso de niña. Le gustaba eso de ella; de hecho, le gustaban muchas cosas en la Takenouchi pero nunca se había animado a admitirlo.

Una invitación a un café después de su turno y una salida nocturna posterior. Con el correr del tiempo que Jou y Sora frecuentaban, el azabache sintió más de una vez aquel extraño síntoma que había leído tiempo atrás.

La idea de estar enamorado de Sora le sentaba irreal, hasta que sus labios conocieron los de ella. Entonces, el estado mental del Kido terminó totalmente envuelto en la limerencia que le provocaba la pelirroja.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	42. Chapter 42

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Unos quince minutos de descanso podría ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para Jou Kido.

Palabra: **Yoisho** una palabra sin significado, se usa cuando te tiras en una silla luego de un largo día laboral. Propuesta por SkuAg

Cantidad de palabras: 180.

 **.**

 **15 minutos en el paraíso**

 **.**

Citas. Reuniones. Congresos. Cursos. Visitas. Turnos. Cirugías. Pasantías. Residentes nuevos. Charlas.

La vida de un médico nunca fue sencillo y él estaba consciente de ello mucho antes de iniciarse en el mundo medicinal. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, su vitalidad ya no era la misma de hace años cuando aún era joven. Ya no tenía el aguante físico ni mental para tolerar todo lo que implicaba su día a día.

Pocos ratos de descanso. Pocos minutos de respiro.

Jou Kido estaba exhausto, pero necesitaba un momento para sí. Por esa razón, se ausentaba por unos quince minutos al día para dirigirse al mismo depósito de medicamentos donde no había nadie. Tomaba una silla y se dejaba caer en ella, extender sus piernas, tirar la cabeza hacia atrás y desplomarse en un segundo de descanso.

 _Yoisho_ se le decía a esa acción, se la reveló uno de sus superiores pues era la única forma que lograba que no mueras en el proceso. Jou escapó una sonrisa cansada para disfrutar cada instante de esos quince minutos de paraíso.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!~


	43. Chapter 43

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Mimi cantando en medio de la amplia sala, supo que nunca había oído algo más hermoso.

Palabra: **Melifluo** un sonido excesivamente dulce, suave o delicado. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

 **.**

 **Hacer el amor al silencio**

 **.**

La primera vez que oyó cantar a Mimi Tachikawa fue en el auditorio, donde no había nadie más que ella y su voz haciéndole el amor al silencio. Su voz se esparcía como espuma, ascendente hacia el cielo para terminar un recorrido de belleza hacia el suelo. Su voz era ascendente y descendente. Era un ritmo propio de ella, algo que podía manipular a su antojo.

Yamato Ishida acudió al auditorio para solicitar la sala, ya que quería ensayar. Pero antes de abrir la puerta, el melifluo lo sorprendió a mitad de camino. Una voz que no oyó antes, una que le hizo detener sus pasos hasta preguntarse si no había ningún estéreo sonando.

Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Mimi cantando en medio de la amplia sala, supo que nunca había oído algo más hermoso. Ella se percató de su presencia y su sonrisa le devolvió a Yamato a la realidad.

* * *

¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Abyss! :3

¡Gracias por leer!~


	44. Chapter 44

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Mimi cantando en medio de la amplia sala, supo que nunca había oído algo más hermoso.

Palabra: **Iridiscencia** fenómeno óptico donde el tono de la luz varía creando pequeños arco iris. Propuesta por Midnigttreasure

Cantidad de palabras: 293

 **.**

 **La chica de los mil colores**

 **.**

A Ken Ichijouji le traía una extraña sensación cuando los días se tornaban lluviosos. No era muy fan de la lluvia o la humedad, después de todo, el cielo lucía triste y lloroso. Pero si había algo que le gustaba era cuando ésta se detenía, cuando el agua dejaba de caer de arriba y veía cómo bonitos colores se formaban en el suelo o donde parecía verse arcoíris.

─Es la iridiscencia ─Le había dicho Osamu cuando era más pequeño─. Es un fenómeno óptico. Es bonito, ¿no?

Ken guardó aquel recuerdo muy en su interior, porque era la única forma que la lluvia le gustase. Pues al terminar, podía ver aquellos colores.

La lluvia no cesaba por más tiempo que pasase. Había caído de sorpresa y terminó cubriéndose de ella bajo el escaparate de una tienda de electrónica. Oyó otros pasos correr en su dirección y vio a una mujer de cabello violeta cubrirse bajo el mismo escaparate. La oyó despotricar en contra del clima y de que no había cargado con ella paragua alguno.

Cuando se giró a verlo, la chica de lentes y cabello violeta cayó en cuenta de su presencia, por lo que le hizo una pequeña reverencia a modo de saludo que él correspondió.

Ese día de lluvia que parecía no cesar, Ken Ichijouji descubrió algo curioso en la mujer que tenía junto a él. Ella hablaba y parecía irradiar tantos colores, tanta energía. Ken se olvidó de que llovía fuera del escaparate, porque estaba embelesado en la desconocida de lentes que le recordaba al arcoíris, que le recordaba a la iridiscencia.

A Ken ya no le molestaban los días lluviosos y na no debía esperar a que la lluvia se detuviera para apreciar los colores que Miyako Inoue emanaba.

* * *

¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Abyss! :3 Espero que te guste~

¡Gracias por leer!


	45. Chapter 45

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Por eso se amaban. Porque ella era amor cuando el coraje faltaba.

Palabra: **Majime** una persona confiable que puede conseguir que las cosas se hagan sin causar dramas. Propuesta por SkuAg

Cantidad de palabras: 264

 **.**

 **El amor y el coraje**

 **.**

Si había algo que le gustaba de Taichi Yagami era su forma de ser, tan confiable, tan seguro. Desde niños, Sora lo miraba con admiración, totalmente fascinada con esa facilidad que poseía para lograr las cosas, por más difíciles que podrían resultar para cualquiera, él lo terminaba haciendo.

Porque Taichi era tan cabeza dura que no se negaba a cumplirlo.

A Sora a veces le faltaba esa determinación que el Yagami tenía en excesos. Sin embargo, cuando ambos fueron al médico por unos malestares en el moreno, los estudios terminaron por revelar que una enfermedad degenerativa se inmiscuía en el sistema de Taichi. Un proceso de dolor y desolación se avecinaba para el portador del coraje.

Ese día fue la primera vez que Sora vio debilidad en él. Y fue la primera vez que Sora dejó atrás todos sus miedos y preocupaciones para ser ella quien lo sostuviese. Porque Taichi siempre se caracterizó por ser quien llevara las cosas sobre los hombros.

Ella no lo dejaría solo cuando las rodillas del moreno parecían flaquear.

 _Majime_.

Era una palabra que Sora había leído en un volante al salir del tren. Taichi era eso, siempre lo fue. Siempre se caracterizó por ser una persona confiable que terminaba logrando las cosas sin mayor drama.

Ella quería serlo en esos momentos.

Cuando Taichi besó sus labios, ella sintió su miedo, su preocupación. Entonces ella lo abrazó y le demostró que ella también podía ser quien solucione las cosas, la que logre lo que él no podía.

Por eso se amaban. Porque ella era amor cuando el coraje faltaba.

* * *

¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Abyss! :3 Disfrútalo~

¡Gracias por leer!~


	46. Chapter 46

Conjunto de viñetas y one-shot basados en palabras propuestas del proyecto Escribe a partir de una palabra del foro Proyecto 1-8

Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece.

Summary: Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Mimi cantando en medio de la amplia sala, supo que nunca había oído algo más hermoso.

Palabra: **Ikigai** la razón de ser, lo que te despierta por las mañanas. Propuesta por SkuAg

Cantidad de palabras: 238.

 **.**

 **Mi razón de ser**

 **.**

Takeru fue abriendo de a poco los ojos, consciente de que el día había dado inicio y el sol ya se encontraba aclarando todo rincón. Espabiló y sintió la tibieza de la cama al igual que el vacío en ésta. Miró alrededor buscando a Hikari, pero ella ya no estaba a su lado. Se peinó el cabello hacia atrás y de a poco fue reaccionando a la realidad.

Bajó los pies, sintiendo la frialdad del suelo. Se acomodó el pijama y caminó rumbo a su puerta. Si mal no estaba su calendario interno, era domingo, por esa razón el despertador no sonó. Caminó por el pasillo de su casa rumbo a la cocina, el sonido de tazas y risitas le indicó dónde se hallaba su esposa.

Y su _ikagai_.

─¡Papá! ─La alegre voz de su pequeña niña lo hizo sonreír, entonces ella corría hacia él y como siempre, Takeru la envolvía en sus brazos para alzarla en el aire mientras oía a su pequeña de tres años reír.

Encontrar el amor en su mejor amiga se había vuelto una de las razones por las que él amaba la vida. Mirar a Hikari todas las mañanas y descubrir cuán afortunado se sentía era la recompensa a muchas cosas.

Pero oír a Yukari reír y llamarlo _papá_ , escucharla hablar, contarle cosas, jugar con ella se había vuelto su razón de ser, lo que lo impulsaba a levantarse todas las mañanas.

* * *

¡Regalo de cumpleaños para Abyss! :3

¡Gracias por leer!~


End file.
